Daddy and Me
by winkawinkamika
Summary: He was feared throughout the great land of Fiore. His blood red eyes, his scaly skin, multiple metal piercings were enough to cause his opponents to poop their pants. He, the Black Steel, wouldn't bend to anyone's request. His Iron Club demolished cities, surely this new task for him shouldn't be too hard. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" Gajeel Redfox a father? Who would have guessed?
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: HEART OF THE IRON DRAGON

SUMMARY: He was feared throughout the great land of Fiore. His blood red eyes, his scaly skin, multiple metal piercings were enough to cause his opponents to shit in their pants. He, the Black Steel, wouldn't bend to anyone's request. His Iron Club demolished cities, surely this new task for him shouldn't be too hard. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" Gajeel Redfox a father? Who would have guessed? Rated T for language.

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.

* * *

If you had told Gajeel Redfox that he was going to be a happy husband and father seven, no wait fourteen years ago (including the Tenrou time skip), he would have laughed at you. He would have probably punched you hard with his Iron Club and tossed your lifeless body in an empty alley. The words "Father" and "Husband" wasn't in his vocabulary.

At appearance, you would have pegged that Gajeel Redfox was some guy that would take advantage of women and had a promiscuous nature. That deduction of him was completely and utterly wrong. Gajeel Redfox was raised by Metalicana, a fearsome dragon made of steel. Metalicana had taught him how to wield Iron Dragon-Slaying Magic, and with it that, a few sacred dragon rituals and customs. He told Gajeel that dragons mate with only one person. They would stick together, their hearts would beat as one, his mind would be possessed by images of her, he would crave her intoxicating smell, he would have sudden impulses to cradle her, to protect her, and to make him his, he would have an undying thirst for her prescence, and would seize each opportunity to make her lips curve into smile.

"_A mate isn't one to be taken so lightly as the humans do," Metalicana told him once. "We dragons search for our mate our entire lives. Once we find the other that completes us, we spend the rest of our lives together. It is a bond that cannot be broken."_

Who would guessed that a certain book worm would have wormed her way into Gajeel's heart of steel? She had completely changed him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness, but she did forgive him. She showed her the true strength that comes from inside.

But returning to the present, Gajeel Redfox was here scared shitless in the long hallways of the hospitals. They told him that it wouldn't take long, but reaching hour eighteen Gajeel had grown even more nervous. At any moment, Gajeel Redfox would experience a life changing moment. A fourth person would be added to their family(including Panther Lilly). He would become a helpless father.

Another ear piercing cry came from the room that was adjacent to him. He didn't know how much longer he could take this as he fell to the ground. He put his face in his hands, worried for his wife. Wendy and Porlysica were in the room with Levy. They promised him that everything was going to be okay.

_Hell, she better be._ Gajeel thought.

Gajeel remembered the first time Levy told him that she was pregnant. He came home tired from another secret mission Makarov had assigned him. Levy jumped into his arms and greeted him warmly as she usually did. This particular jump had caught him off guard. Levy was heavier. She wasn't heavy, heavy. Levy was such a dainty thing, Gajeel would sometimes think the wind would carry her away from him. Levy just weighed more and Gajeel didn't want to ask her. He knew how sensitive women were about such things. He had firsthand knowledge about this as Juvia would cry and cry over such things flooding him in her salty tears.

Then, there were the food cravings. Levy would turn to high iron foods such as eggs, dark green leafy greens, red meat, liver, and food creations he had never seen before. He only dismissed as some new diet she was doing. She even began to drool at Gajeel's scrap metal. Gajeel refused to share his food with her. That should have been a big hint to him that she was pregnant; that and the baby books that were scattered everywhere in the house. But Gajeel failed to notice it.

"Gajeel," Levy said his name so smoothly. They were in Fairy Tail's library. The collection here was nothing compared to the one at their house. He had followed her into the library because he loved to listen to her read to him. Her melodious voice that read the words of the page like she was some angel would sooth him. Her soft petite fingers matched perfectly with his cold and calloused fingers were his and no one else's. Her hazel eyes pierced through his red eyes. There was something in her tone that had changed. He leaned in to give her a peck on her pink lips that was calling his name only for his lips to kiss her meager pointer finger. "I have something to tell you. It's important."

"What?" he asked behind Levy's finger.

Levy's face began to light up. She was practically glowing with the big smile plastered on her face. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Those two words fell like a bomb shell. He didn't know how to react. "Damn. You sure?" he asked. Apparently, the words that escaped his mouth weren't exactly the response she had in mind as she hit him hard with her heavy orange book bag.

Could you blame him? Gajeel didn't know how to react with children. The only child that he tolerated was Asuka. Then again, she had an affinity for Panther Lilly. He wasn't even sure if he was made of father material. Kids would cower in fear of him in the park. They'd make a clear pathway for him on the streets of Magnolia because he sort of scared the hell out of them with his demeanor.

Knowing that Levy was pregnant turned his whole world upside down. He was afraid of hurting her, _again_. The image of crucifying her on that cursed Magnolia Park Tree continued to haunt him. He wished that it was just a terrible nightmare, but it was true.

Gajeel became terrified of his wife- yes the Iron Dragon was petrified of his petite wife. It was hard to ignore her and her growing belly. She looked so fragile. Every chance he got, he tried to avoid her. Guild mates thought it was because of Levy's dynamic mood swings. Gajeel sort of liked the harsher, meaner version of Levy. But Levy knew the real reason why Gajeel had been avoiding her. She planned out how to bring up the subject without hurting his pride.

"Gajeel?" Levy ushered him towards her.

"What is it?" he asked as he neared her. Levy had gotten so big and her due date was just around the corner.

With Levy's two hands, she brought Gajeel's hand to her stomach. "Do you feel that?" she asked. "He's got a strong kick. He's kicking because he's so happy that you're home."

Gajeel brought back his hand. He didn't have the confidence that the Salamander had when Blondie told him the news. Gajeel wasn't sure that he was going to be a great father.

_What if he hit hurt the kid? What if his kid didn't like him? What if Levy left him because of his failure as a father? What if he failed at being a father? Is there any kind of training for this? Dammit, Metalicana! Why didn't you teach me how to be a father?_

"You know," Levy began, "you'll make a great father."

"What makes you so sure?" Gajeel barked. "What if the thing doesn't like me? What if I hurt it? What if I do the same thing as Metalicana?"

"I know you won't hurt him," Levy assured. "I know because you have changed since you came to Fairy Tail. You're a loving and strong man. You've protected me countless of times and have never left my side during missions together. You haven't hurt me and I know you will be a great mentor to our son as you teach him the Iron Dragon's Roar."

"You think it's a boy?" Gajeel asked.

Levy kissed his forehead. "I love you Gajeel Redfox and so does he."

Even by just looking at her, he still felt like he was going to break her. Just by touching her, he felt like she was going to pop which she did. The brat couldn't wait to come out and so he popped out three weeks early. At least Gajeel wasn't away on some mission like how Laxus was.

By now, it was terribly silent in the hospital. He hoped that the dead silence was a good thing.

Suddenly, the door swung wildly opened. A much older Wendy came through with a big smile on her face. "Come Gajeel-kun!" she motioned him, "Come see your daughter."

Gajeel quickly got up and hurried to his wife. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his wife. He stood aback, admiring it all. Levy looked like a natural mother. Her dismantled hair and skin adorned with sweat looked so beautiful. Her hazel eyes locked onto their daughter as she snuggled the little thing close to her.

"Gajeel," Levy called him over to sit next to her on the hospital bed. "Look at your beautiful daughter."

"Thought you said it was going to be a boy?" Gajeel asked.

"I hoped it was. Are you disappointed that it's not a boy?" Levy asked.

"Not at all," Gajeel said. "She's beautiful like her mother."

Gajeel was careful as he approached the two females. He sat at the foot of the bed. He was proud of their accomplishment as he peered over to see the little thing in Levy's arms. Their baby was the most beautiful creature in the world.

"She was so stubborn," Porlyusica spat in disgust. "She decides to come three weeks early and takes her time to come into this world."

"She's a lot like someone I know," Levy said with a little chuckle. "She must get it from her father."

"I'm leaving now," Porlyusica announced before exiting. "I hate humans and I know Wendy can take care of you by herself now."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Levy inquired. It was rare for her husband to be so silent. "Here, hold her!"

Before Gajeel could protest, Levy had placed the little thing in his callous palms.

Levy couldn't help but laugh at how awkward her husband was holding _their_ child. It was just too adorable. Levy refrained from saying that certain word out loud as it would hurt Gajeel's man pride.

"It's so tiny," he said with amazement.

It could fit in his one hand! It was smaller than Mira's baby but his was heavier. Maybe she'd grow up using his iron dragon-slayer magic. He found it hard to believe that at some point, he was that small. He hoped that when she grew up, she'd be kind and beautiful just like Levy. A sense of pride swelled up in him. It looked a lot like him with the crazy black hair.

"Have you thought of a name?" Wendy asked.

To be honest, the couple hadn't put much thought in it. Gajeel had been away so much. It didn't help that she didn't know what gender the baby was because of the magic power inside her that was protecting their child. Since then, she had been reading books about parenting and hadn't thought of a name.

"Yeah, what are we calling her?" Gajeel asked as he turned to his wife. Levy was sound asleep. The little tyke had taken a lot out of her.

"Well, I am Gajeel, your dad. That pretty woman over there is your mommy, got it?" Gajeel asked her. He didn't expect any response from the sleeping baby he held close to his heart. "You are Kokoro Redfox."

* * *

"Gajeel, let me hold Kokoro!" Natsu pleaded.

"Hell no!" Gajeel answered.

"Gajeel, be nice," Levy scolded.

Gajeel didn't want anyone to touch his daughter. Everyone in the guild was known from causing damage. There is no way that Gajeel would allow that to happen to _his_ daughter.

"Yeah, Gajeel! Be nice!" Natsu said as he whined.

"Go to your damn kid and wife," Gajeel answered. "You already have two."

"But-"

"Aww, she's so cute," Mira cooed seeing Mira with a newborn in her arms, "She looks just like her father!"

"Wha-?" Gajeel looked at his empty arms. His Kokoro wasn't there. The She-Devil had stolen his child while he was arguing with Natsu. That bitch!

"Yeah," Freed agreed. "She has her father's eyes."

"What a man!" Elfman exclaimed.

"It's a girl dumbass!" Gajeel yelled at him.

"She's absolutely beautiful," Erza said. "She'll grow up to be a strong mage."

"She's such a cutie," Lucy cooed.

"You must be proud, Gajeel!" Panther Lilly said.

"My turn to hold her," Asuka said swiping the baby from Lucy's arms.

"Give me back my girl!" Gajeel yelled.

Makarov watched in silence at the commotion. It was a happy time for him seeing all these new members enter his guild. It reminded him of the time when Natsu, Erza, Mira, Lisanna, and the others were children. He laughed at himself as he reminisced their destructive powers back then. It was hardly anything compared to now.

"What did you call be Princess Popsicle Stick?!" Natsu roared.

"You heard be Flame Brain!" Gray howled back.

"I am, too, a good father!" Natsu yelled back.

"You think feeding your kid Tabasco sauce was a good idea?!" Gray yelled at him.

"I thought it was a strawberry flavored milk bottle!" Natsu defended. "Besides he liked it! At least I can teach my kid to keep their clothes on!"

"A true man is a father!" Elfman acclaimed.

"Shut up you idiots!" Cana yelled at them while throwing an empty beer keg at them causing them to stop their bickering. "If you wake her up, I'm going to kill you!"

The boys both agreed that they liked the drunken Cana better than the sober one. This one was as scary Mira when she's angry but as powerful as Gildarts.

"Let me see my granddaughter!" Gildarts said as he entered the guild from a random wall causing rubble to fall at his feet. Cana sighed heavily at her father's funny smile on his face. Did he have to make a dramatic entrance?

"Geez, dad!" Cana exclaimed. "Can't you use the door? She's sle-"

Cana heard a faint cry.

"Dammit, dad! This is all your fault!" she yelled. "Laxus, it's your turn!"

Yep, this generation of parents was going to be an interesting one.

"Hey! Give me back Kokoro!" Gajeel yelled at Natsu.

"Juvia wishes to be the godmother of Kokoro," Juvia asked Gajeel.

"I'm the godmother of their first child!" Lucy yelled. "I'm Levy's best friend."

"We shall fight for the title," Erza said as she re-equipped to her battle armor.

"You sure, Erza?" Mira asked. She had already transformed into her Satan-Soul takeover.

"Levy!" Lucy called. "Tell them that I'm the godmother before they destroy the guild!"

Damn. Makarov was lucky if this generation inherits half of their parents' destructive ability. This was going to be one interesting generation of parents.

* * *

DID YOU LIKE IT? I ABSOLUTELY LOVE GAJEEL X LEVY PAIRING. THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER! I'LL ADD OTHER COUPLES TOO.

I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES.

IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR A RATE &amp; REVIEW? PLEASE DO!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bedtime Stories

This isn't my greatest chapter but I promise it WILL get better after this one. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes.

SUMMARY: He was feared throughout the great land of Fiore. His blood red eyes, his scaly skin, multiple metal piercings were enough to cause his opponents to shit in their pants. He, the Black Steel, wouldn't bend to anyone's request. His Iron Club demolished cities, surely this new task for him shouldn't be too hard. "Daddy, I gotta go pee!" Gajeel Redfox a father? Who would have guessed?

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.

* * *

"… _the mighty dragon protected the princess from her unworthy prince who tried to break in. The knight swung his sword violently trying to save the princess from the fearsome dragon. You see, Kokoro, the prince underestimated the dragon's ability. The mighty dragon let out a powerful roar that scared the knight shitless. The dragon made of steel wasn't going to give up his princess for some Prince Charming in tights. He was waiting for the most badass-"_

"_Gajeel Redfox!" his wife called him. Gajeel's head shot up and he now looked at his wife standing at the door frame with arms crossed and a stern look on her face. _

"_What?" he had a confused look on his face. _

_Gajeel was simply following his wife's orders in putting the baby to sleep but the book was too boring. Sleeping Beauty he thinks the name of it was or was it Snow White, Rapunzel? Beauty and the Beast? It wasn't his fault he got carried away with it. He actually liked telling the bed time stories to his one month old daughter. Kokoro seemed to like it too. She seemed to like her father's sweet baritone voice._

"_Is this your idea of putting the baby to sleep?" Levy walked to him taking the stuffed snake that Gajeel had been using for a sword. Their daughter lay in her crib with her big and bright red eyes remained wide awake. It was obvious that she was intrigued with her father's story. Well, entranced might be the better word._

"_The story line was getting boring," Gajeel complained. "It was making her yawn."_

"_That's the purpose of a bed time story," Levy pointed out._

"_Oh," Gajeel responded. _

_Midway through the story, Gajeel had didn't even noticed that he had begun to improvise. He hated how the pages of the book underestimated the power of a dragon. There was no way a normal human that wore pretty looking tights could slay a dragon that easily. Trust him, Gajeel's had plenty near death experiences fighting monsters with incredible power and none of those experience compared to the power of Metilicana or Acnogolia he witnessed. These books weren't realistic. He didn't want to feed his daughter such lies._

"_-And so, the princess sees her poor dragon injured. She rushed to his aid and kissed his wound. The dragon transforms to a handsome prince because the Princess broke the evil spell. The princess realized in that moment that she loves her dashing guardian protector, her dragon. And they live happily ever after."_

_Once Gajeel was done with his story and Kokoro was sound asleep, he bent down gently to place a soft kiss on Kokoro's chubby, pink cheeks._

"_Goodnight, Squirt," he softly whispered to her._

* * *

Gajeel loved to tell his daughter bedtime stories. It was one of his favorite things to do with his newborn baby. It was something that was his and Levy acknowledged it. The exciting stories that Gajeel would tell would eventually put Kokoro to sleep. Plus, they were all true stories of his adventure not some bullshit that someone made up. A kick ass bedtime story was something that was his and Gajeel Redfox was not a sharing man. Kokoro was almost eight months now. How time flies!

You could imagine how upset- more of pissed- he looked when he saw the She-Devil telling Kokoro a bedtime story. It took every iron fiber in his body to stop himself. He had just came back home from a tiring mission and was looking forward to spending time with his little girl but the bitch had beat him to it. The laughs and nonexistent words that Kokoro would spout out were suppose to be directed to him not to that devil. Gajeel simply came home late from a tiring mission. He was looking forward to tell Kokoro the new adventures he had experienced but Mirajane Strauss said she would. The damn woman was having withdrawals from her own baby since Freed had taken it to visit his family. Mira would have traveled but another demon child was inside of her.

Then there was Team Shadow Gear that lacked any excitement in their story. He didn't hear it since he was out on a date with his wife and Team Shadow Gear was going to babysit. If he was there, he expected them to tell some cliché story line or even if they did have an exciting story that was true, it would be most likely when Levy saved their sorry ass. He was happy that Levy chose him over those two.

The next day, he did errands for Levy such as buying groceries fixing parts of the house as she did the housework and took care of the baby. Dinner time had come by and Gajeel was looking forward to telling Kokoro of his latest adventures in defeating not one, but three wyverns from terrorizing a little village.

However, a knock on the door stopped him. Gajeel answered it to find Jura Neekis, Toby, Yuka, Chelia and Lyon Vastia.

"It's late," Gajeel muttered.

"It's only eight o'clock!" the Toby exclaimed with hands clasped to his head as if he was confused. What was confusing was the fact that he had a pair of socks dangling around his neck.

"You're not the one that has to deal with a crying baby," Gajeel retorted.

"Apologies for the intrusion," the wizard saint bowed his head offering his deepest sincerities.

"We just wanted to see the newest Fairy Tail member," Chelia began. "Wendy told me that she was adorable."

"Gajeel, who's at the door?" Levy asked. Before he could answer, Levy wormed her way through and greeted the mages of Lamia Scale. "It's so good to see you again. Come in, I insist!"

"Sorry about the inconvenience," Jura apologized

"It's no inconvenience," Levy said. "Kokoro loves company!"

"Maybe we could tell her one of our stories," Chelia suggested.

"No that's all right," Gajeel answered feeling a vein pop out of his metal head. "You could go home, now."

"Don't be rude!" Levy scolded. "I apologize for him." She ushered them inside and allowed them to see their beautiful red-eyed baby with a blob of crazy black hair all dressed in a pink onesie.

Chelia played peek-a-boo with Kokoro as Kokoro sat in her father's lap and Kokoro would giggle and wave her hands gleefully around and occasionally hit Gajeel as she squealed with excitement. Everyone had something to talk about like Toby's lost glove, Lyon's pregnant wife, Jura's niece who was learning earth magic and coming to visit him, and the bushy browed Yuka's new married life.

Suddenly, Kokoro began to cry. Levy picked up her crying child from Lyon's arms and tried to calm her down. "She's tired now. It's been a late night for her." In reality, it was only 8:32. Gajeel took Kokoro in his arms and immediately her cries became quiet. She had missed the cold, assuring arms of her father before Kokoro let out a little yawn.

"CUTE!" Toby and Chelia exclaimed.

"Can we help you put baby Kokoro to sleep?" Chelia asked with big eyes forming an undeniable puppy dog face. Living with Levy who mastered the face, Gajeel had experience in these types of situations.

"No," Gajeel dryly answered as he left to the nursery. "Say good-night to them, Kokoro." Gajeel took her tiny little arm and began to wave her arm for her. Kokoro didn't say any real words but she did make sounds for them.

"Okay, so there was this strong mage," Gajeel began his bedtime story for the second time that night, "and this village was being terrorized by three huge-ass-wannabe dragons. The people came to this strongest mage in all of Fiore, which would be your daddy-"

The door creaked open to reveal Levy standing at the door. "Gajeel you have a visitor."

"Can't it wait later?" he complained. "We're having a father daughter moment right now." Levy gave him the look. Not just any look. It was the one where her eyebrow was arched, her hands on her sides, and the are-you-serious kind of look etched on her face. Gajeel groaned. "Who is going to tell her the bedtime story?"

"Erza will," Levy answered.

"What?" Gajeel exclaimed.

Levy then explained how as Jura and his team left their house and how Erza and 'Mystogan' had some important business to do with Gajeel. Gajeel groaned and hoped that the meeting was quick so he could return. Gajeel obeyed his wife and went to talk to Jellal who feigned as 'Mystogan.' Jellal was still being hunted by the Council but he was on good terms with Doranbolt. They would secretly collaborate on diplomatic terms. Though if anyone found out that 'Mystogan' was really the S-Class criminal Jellal, Doranbolt's reputation would be ruined.

Gajeel found the two power couple in his living room. Erza had a big smile on her face as she walked to the nursery. With Gajeel's sensitive dragon ears, he could hear how much fun Erza had telling her travels and stories of slaying volcano demons and crushing down ten mountains with one swift attack. Perhaps Gajeel over exaggerated the destruction of ten mountains, but if Erza wanted to do it, everyone knew that she could. Erza was probably making her stories more dramatic than his. She has her own damn child to tell stories to!

"Gajeel," Jellal said behind his mask, "Master Makarov has a mission for me and I need your assistance."

"Can't you find someone else?" Gajeel asked. He had only been home for three days this whole month and it was the twentieth. "What about Erza?"

"I don't want to take Erza away from Simon so much," he explained. "Asuka takes good care of him but I know Erza needs to be with her child. He's eighteen months now. Even though I have been blessed with the opportunity of being a husband and father, I need to keep atoning for the things that I have done."

"What about Natsu? Gray? Laxus?" Gajeel spouted out names.

"Discretion and secrecy is vital in this mission," Jellal answered. "Natsu has matured but he would make too much of a commotion and blow everything up to hide his cover. Gray would leave a trail of missing clothes and he's just as destructive as Natsu. Laxus is currently on a mission. That is why I come to you. You are the most capable at the moment."

"Fine," Gajeel gave in. At least on the mission with Titania and Jellal, there would be tons of action and near death experience. They'd be great stories to bring home to share. "When do we leave?"

"Now," he answered.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Gajeel asked.

"I suppose we'll leave tomorrow on the ten o'clock train," he answered with uncertainty. Jellal fixed his mask that covered his face.

Gajeel knew why Jellal was always on the move. Doranbolt trusted him. He was the only one in the councilknew of Fairy Tail's secret. It was good to have an inside man in the council. However, there were others in the council that doubted 'Mystogan' despite how he caught murderers and defeat numerous dark guilds. The council always tried to find a way to Jellal. They even followed Erza, his wife, to find some clue that would lead to the strange disappearance of Jellal. So Jellal never stayed home for more than three days. He was always on the move. If Jellal was caught, then everyone in Fairy Tail would go down with him. Of course, Fairy Tail won't be going down without a fight.

"Jellal, you're a nice guy and all and have done more good than any Council Member I know," Gajeel responded.

"You're a kind man, Redfox," Jellal said. "However, my hands are stained with blood and I'm afraid I don't have enough years to make up all the innocent lives I've killed and hurt I caused families."

Erza came in the room with Levy and announced that Kokoro was fast asleep.

"Levy told me how you tell her stories of your adventures and fights," Erza said.

"What story did you tell?" Jellal asked curiously.

"I told Kokoro of the Grand Magic Games and how her _godmother _defeated one-hundred monsters," Erza said. Indeed, Erza did win the title when the female mages of Fairy Tail fought for it. Levy had to give Erza the title and Lucy, too, since she did promise her. Kokoro ended up having two pairs of loving godparents and a huge family that loved her deeply. In return, Erza gave Levy and Gajeel tfhe title of godparents to Simon, her first born son. Erza also gave the title to Mirajane for a good fight for the title.

_Damn bitch!_ Gajeel inwardly cussed.

Erza had to ruin the image that Gajeel set up for his daughter. Kokoro was supposed to think that the Black Steel was the strongest mage in all Fiore. She wasn't suppose to know the truth of Erza's knightly power overpowering his dragon ability. He just hoped that Kokoro wouldn't remember that.

"See you tomorrow then," Gajeel said and shook his hand.

"See you tomorrow on the morning train at ten," Jellal and Erza disappeared into the night.

A vein literally popped in his head. He thought that Jellal meant the night train at ten not ten in the morning. He just hoped that when he returned home that he would finally get to tell Kokoro a bedtime story.

* * *

When Gajeel returned home approximately 8:43 p.m.

"There once lived two dragons. One was red and the other dragon had really cool looking scales made of material stronger than steel and harder than diamonds. A tragedy happened where these two dragons were locked away in a time capsule. During the time that they were gone there were these two other dragons who that they were stronger than them.-"

"But they weren't!"

"Can it, Pinky! " Gajeel barked. "Anyways, a fairy princess released them from their imprisonment and they were forced to battle the twin dragons. It was an epic battle that went down into Fiore's history textbooks. The attacks didn't hurt the Iron Dragon at all. He was much stronger than the twin dragons and his red dragon partner-"

"The red dragon breathed real scorching fire and had more destructive power than the Iron dragon. In fact, he was so strong that he didn't need the Iron Dragon at all so he locked him up as he fought the twin dragons single handedly or is it single clawed?"

"Back off, Pinky!" Gajeel exclaimed punching Natsu in the face. "This is my house so I'm telling the story so tell your shit elsewhere!"

Natsu grumbled as Gajeel told the story. Suddenly Natsu came up with a genius plan. Why tell Tarek, Nashi*, and Kokoro the story when you could prove who was the stronger dragon? It would be an epic bedtime story even though they probably won't remember it.

* * *

*Tarek means morning star and I sorta like the name. A lot of people use Nashi for NaLu's future child. I wasn't sure if I should use it or not. It's the sole reason why I haven't posted it because she's going to be Kokoro's closest friend. I've been searching for the right name. I like Nashi for the youngest Dragoneel (I plan for 3 Dragoneel kids). If you've got any recommendations, I'll consider it and give credit if I choose it.

Also, I have been on a roll with writing! Unlike how it took 4 months to post this, you could expect the next one soon(as in aweek) since I finished my main story, Just A Crush. It's a NaLu fic if you're interested.

Constructive criticism will be appreciated.

Please Rate and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Firsts with Daddy

I was going to post this on Friday but decided to post this early since it is Daddy Day! Happy Daddy Day to everyone!

**lexie loves anime**: I like the name you suggested. However, I planned on using that for Tarek's and Nashi's exceed. I am still hunting down for a name. Suggestions are more than welcomed.

**Guest**: Thank you for pointing out my error! I have no clue how I missed that. Actually I do, I read in an article that as long as the first and last letter of a word is correct you can read it because the human mind doesn't read every letter but looks at the word as a whole. But knowing me, it was a terrible mistake and I'm just trying to make a sorry excuse. Now, no one will know of "Tobacco sauce" and "Tabasco sauce."

On with the story but first: **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.**

* * *

The day started out normally in the Redfox household. Levy was in the kitchen making some breakfast and Gajeel was getting Kokoro dressed and ready for the day at Fairy Tail. Gajeel did the routinely thing by changing her diaper, washing her up, and dressing her in a cute little orange and yellow floral dress that Mrs. Redfox bought the other day.

Levy handed Gajeel the milk bottle and Kokoro anxiously grabbed it and began to drink happily in his arms. Once Kokoro finished the bottle and Gajeel burped her, Gajeel then placed her in the little playpen where all her little toys were so he could eat his scrap metal for breakfast- his favorite by the way.

Gajeel noticed that some of the toys had visible bite marks and that some were broken. Levy explained to Gajeel that it was because Kokoro was teething which also explained the fevers she would get. Her sharp canine teeth sunk into her toys that would often end in broken (sometimes even eaten) pieces. She's got a strong stomach for eating like Gajeel. Still, Porlysuica advised to be wary because it was hazardous for Kokoro to eat something too dense that her baby stomach couldn't handle.

Levy picked up little Kokoro from her play pen and placed her on the sofa. Levy sat down on the floor so she could look Kokoro in the eye. "Kokoro," Levy began, "say Ma-ma." Levy pronounced the syllables and Kokoro looked at her with a confused look as her mother kept repeating these strange sounds to her.

"Ah-ah?" Kokoro seemed to be asking if she said the word right.

"No, sweetie," Levy exclaimed. "Ma-ma."

"Maw-ta," Kokoro repeated.

"She's getting close to saying her first word," Levy exclaimed with glee.

"What makes you think that 'mama' will be her first word?" Gajeel challenged. He would never admit the jealousy he had whenever Kokoro paid more attention to Levy. He wanted his name to be the first to be said and he was willing to bet money that Levy hadn't even begun to teach her how to say dada.

"It's because we've been practicing it over and over," Levy answered.

It wasn't right. Levy gets to spend the whole day with Kokoro while he has to do jobs to pay for the house, food, and other necessities. Of course, Gajeel would never admit that Levy stayed home due to his pleading. Why does Levy need to work with Team Shadow Gear with two team members she had to save each time? Gajeel would prefer her to be home where she was safe. If she want to go on a mission, she could go with him and Asuka could babysit or even the former S-Class mage, Mirajane, would be more than willing for their children to have- Gajeel cringes every time Levy says the word- play date. Gajeel already decided that Kokoro won't be dating till she's at least sixty. Then if the guy still wants to kiss Kokoro's beautiful but aged skin, Gajeel would approve. Though marriage was an entirely different story.

"Ma- ta," Kokoro said again.

"I can feel it," Levy said with excitement. "Today will be the day she finally says her first word, Mama!"

Gajeel came over with his plate of metal and placed it on the coffee table and joined his wife. "I'm assuming that you haven't even taught her how to say 'dada,'" Gajeel stated.

"Ah-ta-um!"which was Kokoro's own form of baby language of saying yes.

"'Dada' is lesson two! Don't worry Mr. Redfox, we'll get there." Levy happily exclaimed before turning to Kokoro.

To Gajeel, this wasn't fair. Levy was taking away to many of Kokoro's firsts. Such as first shopping trip to the mall (he didn't like the perfumes in there it hurt his nose!), first crawling session, first walking lesson, first bedtime story (before he had taken over it), first time cutting nails, first haircut, and now Levy was taking first word. This was total injustice!

Well, at least he was there when Kokoro officially walked and Kokoro walked to _him_.

* * *

_*2 Weeks ago*_

"_Look, Kokoro!" Levy pointed out the window. "Daddy's home!"_

"_Owta," Kokoro said pointing outside and her hand gestures signaling that she wanted to go see Daddy and Panther Lilly._

_Gajeel was at the gate when he saw Mrs. Redfox and Kokoro holding hands outside his house waiting for him. Levy held out her hand telling him to stop there. She let out go of Kokoro's hand and ran to her husband._

_Kokoro looked scared and confused by her mother's sudden action. Gajeel and Lilly was about ready to pick her up but Levy stopped them both by telling them of Kokoro's hours of laborious practice. "Kokoro can do it. Go to Daddy, Sweetheart."_

"_It's too far," Gajeel told her. "She'll hurt herself."_

"_You've got to believe in her!" Levy exclaimed. "She can make it."_

_Kokoro put forth one foot at a time stumbling on the way and occasionally getting her yellow dress dirty with soil and grass as she fell. Just when it looked like that Kokoro was going to crawl on the ground Levy encouraged Kokoro to get up and walk to daddy. _

"_Come on, sweetie!" Levy called. "Show daddy how strong you are."_

"_Come on, baby girl!" Gajeel ushered with his hands and arms stretched wide. _

_With a new fire in her, Kokoro got on her feet and began to put one foot in front of the other. She took one step, two steps, a third, a fourth, a fifth step, and a sixth. The members of the Redfox family got excited and began to cheer for her._

_Kokoro got excited too and began to waddle a little faster but her tiny feet tripped over a little dirt mound. She fell to the ground with a thud but this time it hurt her real bad. Tears began swell in her red eyes and she let out a big cry of pain. Gajeel picked up the little tyke. He was proud of her progress, __It was the farthest she had gone without falling.__  
_

"_It's okay, Squirt," Gajeel comforted her and wiped away the tears on her face. "I'm so proud of you, Squirt. So stop your crying. You'll be able to do it next time." He hugged her tightly and plant a kiss on Kokoro's cheek. Kokoro giggled and responded by kissing her daddy back wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out her gummy smile that had signs of teeth coming. Her father welled up with pride inside. He missed his family._

_Afterwards, Kokoro began to walk perfectly like Daddy had promised her._

* * *

"Squirt," Gajeel stared Kokoro straight in the eye, "say da-da."

Kokoro opened her mouth trying to mimic her father's mouth. "Daw," she began and Gajeel's heart stopped for a moment, "too."

"Da-da," Gajeel repeated.

"Ma-ma," Levy said as she waved her finger. She was just as determined as Gajeel. First word is a big milestone for a child and she was determined to get their daughter to say her name first.

"Da-da," Gajeel said with his voice raised.

"No, say Mama," Levy ordered.

"No, Dadda," Gajeel argued.

"Mama!"

"Dadda!"

Kokoro looked at her parents with confusion. Her parents had formed some sort of competition and began mixing the words together that she couldn't understand it anymore. She was pretty sure she was saying the right word this whole time. They just weren't listening to her! This time, she was determined to let out her first word. Mustering all the power she had in her and concentrating it she let a big huff forming her lips to a big "o" that her parents made when they spoke to her, she used her vocal chords to the fullest.

Gajeel turned to Levy with a flabbergasted face. "Did she just?" he couldn't even finish his question.

"I think she…" Levy couldn't even believe what she witnessed.

"Did she just do what I think?" Gajeel inquired as he stared at their beautiful daughter who was unaware of the commotion she just did.

"I think Kokoro just-" Levy began

Gajeel was the happiest father on the planet. He no longer cared about the first word. He picked his little baby in his arms and tears began to run down his face just like the day he first got his cat. His little baby just-

"-roared," Levy finished.

They had no idea that Kokoro would be capable of using magic at an early age. It wasn't a strong roar but it was still a roar.

_Perhaps it was a burp and i just dreamed it. _Levy surmised.

However, that huge burp contained metal shards inside too and she swore she felt magic power inside of it.

Sure the crazy pink haired woman told them that Kokoro would end up using her father's magic, but they didn't think that signs of it would show up at eleven months! Natsu's eldest, Tarek proved to be a genius when he mysteriously got out of his playpen at ten months. Natsu had left his baby bottle on the coffee table and the baby boy was still hungry. Next thing the couple new, Tarek sat on the floor with a warm milk bottle and a charred playpen. The following month, Tarek was burping out flames. It was obvious that Tarek inherited Natsu's magic abilities and that he had gotten Lucy's smarts-no matter how many times Natsu boasted of Tarek inheriting his genius brain.

"My little baby just did a mini iroin roar, didn't she?" Gajeel cooed as he lifted Kokoro up and rubbed his nose against hers. Kokoro let out a little squeal of laughter and placed her hands on her father's cheeks. He was proud of his daughter. He could see it now- Kokoro beating up those bastards at Fairy Tail and being the most bad ass mage in all of Fiore. Her title would _almost_ be as fearsome as his and she'd be using _his_ magic. Though, he wouldn't mind if Kokoro wanted to be a script mage. However, he was so proud papa at this moment. He didn't care about her first word.

"I love you," Gajeel said as he kissed her forehead.

"Too! Too!" Kokoro exclaimed like she was saying 'I love you' back.

"I'm so proud of you, Kokoro," Levy began. "Now, say ma-ma!"

Gajeel takes back what he said about the first word. He did care.

_Woman, you are so on!_

"No, Squirt, listen to Daddy and say dadda."

* * *

WHO WILL WIN?

My mom won that battle and it was caught on camera to my dad's dismay as he did announce that it was talking lesson #1. She wasn't even present in the video. Haha! I'm such a rebel, daddy. XD But I love my daddy. He taught me how to say my alphabets even though a slaughtered it with my lisp.

PRETTY PLEASE WILL YOU RATE &amp; REVIEW.

it's what motivates me. Even if it's a flame, I could learn from it. I think I'm ready just don't burn me entirely. I'm still learning!


	4. Chapter 4

Day with Daddy (Part 1)

I apologize for this chapter's shortness. This might be my last post for a while. I'll explain it at the end.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.**

* * *

"Do you want to guess?"

Gajeel looked at his wife's growing belly. It wasn't that big but it was obvious that she with child. Gajeel rubbed his chin was his forefinger as he was in deep thought. "I bet it's-"

"A boy!" Kokoro squealed with glee.

"Koro," Levy said sweetly, "you didn't even let Daddy guess."

"But he was taking too long," the two and half year old said with a pout.

"Was not!" Gajeel interjected.

"Was too!" the girl said looking him with a defiant look.

"Was not!" her father barked. It astounded him. Men feared him and would cower in his present but this pint sized child would look at him straight in the eye with no hint of fear. Was he losing his touch?

Levy laughed at how childish Gajeel looked arguing with a two and a half year old. Kokoro was the spitting image of her father. It looked too adorable.

"Mommy, aren't I right?" Kokoro asked with a hopeful look.

"Actually," Levy began, "it is a boy."

"Told you," Kokoro said with a triumphant smile.

Gajeel smiled and hugged his wife and gave her a big smooch. It was about time they had a son. There was too much estrogen in the household even when Panther Lilly was in the house.

"Me too!" Kokoro said with arms outstretched. "I want a kissy, too!"

Gajeel brought picked her up. Her little arms wrapped around his neck as she planted a big kiss on his cheek.

"Yuck," Gajeel exclaimed. Kokoro giggled at her daddy's action. She knew that her daddy secretly like it.

* * *

Gajeel rested peacefully on his comfy mattress and fluffy pillows. He had no jobs to do. No missions. Nothing! He could rest in peace since his wife went with the other girls at Fairy Tail for a girl's weekend. Gajeel allowed her to go since, it was only the first trimester and Levy probably won't be able to go on anymore trips.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake Up!" a loud voice yelled. "Daddy! Wake Up!"

Gajeel cracked one eye open to see his two year old jumping on the bed with her short midnight hair bouncing up and down. However, there was one girl that remained.

"Kokoro," Gajeel pleaded, "stop jumping on the bed."

"B-but, you wouldn't wake up," she replied.

"I was sleeping," he explained to her.

"B-but Daddy, I need help!" she explained with watery eyes.

"With what?" Gajeel asked as he watched her do some sort of dance before him.

"I gotta go pee!" she cried.

"If you gotta go, Squirt, then go," he told her.

"I can't go by myself," she answered. Gajeel didn't know to deal with this. Was there some manual or any form of instructions that Levy left behind? Knowing Levy, yes, she probably did. It was somewhere in their family library. Gajeel should have read the book but the woman had such a collection.

"_Daddy_!" she cried as she began to dance more frantically.

Gajeel picked her up and quickly took her to the closest bathroom. It was there that he realized how tiny Kokoro was compared to the toilet. Kokoro pulled her pants down. "Up, up!" she exclaimed. Gajeel picked her up and placed her on the toilet. He turned his back to give her some privacy. A sigh of relief escaped her mouth as she began to tinkle.

"Done!" she exclaimed once she was finished. Gajeel handed her some toilet paper and she wiped. Once she was all finished, she exclaimed gleefully with arms stretched out, "Down!" Gajeel put her back on the floor and watched her pull up her pajama bottoms and tiptoe in order to flush the toilet. "Wash hands!" Gajeel lifted her up to the faucet. Kokoro used her tiny hands to turn on the faucet and rub the soupy substance on her hand and began to hum a song.

"Food time!" she exclaimed with glee.

* * *

After breakfast was finish, it was time to get Kokoro dressed for a day at Fairy Tail. Kokoro brushed her teeth, washed her face, and now it was time to pick her clothes.

"What should I wear, Daddy?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, Squirt," he told her since he had no sense of fashion. Kokoro's eyes lit up and she chose to wear her favorite pink shirt, sparkly yellow tutu, purple leggings, and black boots to match with her daddy.

Gajeel should have picked out an outfit.

"What about my hair?" she asked handing him some ribbons and ties.

"What about it?" Gajeel asked.

"Mommy always does my hair," she said.

"I'm not mommy," Gajeel bluntly stated.

Kokoro looked at him with sad eyes but later said, "You're right. You're probably bad with hair."

* * *

On the way to the guild, Gajeel noticed all the looks he was getting. He should be used to it, right? However, these looks weren't anything he was used to. These were soft expressions and with his enhanced hearing abilities, he could hear the "awwws" the crowd was saying. He was a feared mage! He is still referred to as Black Steel. Need he remind you of his bloody record?

It was all because of the little midget that sat on top of his shoulders. Kokoro was a cute and adorable child. Gajeel knew Kokoro had inherited that from Levy but where in the world did Kokoro get all her energy from? Levy was more on the shy and reserved end while Gajeel never remembered being such a lively child when he lived with Metalicana.

Once they arrived to Fairy Tail, Kokoro's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Put me down, Daddy! Put me down!" she ordered. Gajeel sighed as he put her down. Her eyes scanned for the other children but she couldn't find any of them. Maybe they were outside.

Gajeel brought her to a table where some of the fathers were at. Natsu was playing outside with the other children along with Asuka and the help of Azalack. The children loved to play with Bickslow and his baby dolls. Laxus, on the other hand, was sitting at another table with his four and three year old children. Kimiko, the brown haired girl was showing them a card trick she learned while Tanaka, the younger with light blond hair, ushered to play Go Fish. The game from a far looked pretty intense and Laxus had caught Kimiko cheating using her card magic.

"Levy put you on Daddy Duty too?" Gray asked. Gajeel nodded.

"I like your outfit, Kokoro," a green haired man said as he carried a tray of food and drinks

"Thank you, Freed-san," Kokoro said with a big smile and a faint blush at the compliment.

"Congratulations on becoming a big sister!" Gray patted her on the back.

"What a man!" Elfman cried causing Kokoro to laugh.

"I'm a girl," she giggled.

"You're going to be a big girl with lots of responsibilities now," Jellal informed.

"The other children are in the back if you want to go play with them," Freed told her.

"Go on," Gajeel ushered.

"Daddy," Kokoro began as she tugged on his white puffy pants. "Can I talk to you first?"

"What about, Squirt?" Gajeel asked.

"I-in p-private," she stuttered.

Gajeel took her to a secluded table. He ordered himself some water and a strawberry milkshake for Kokoro. He sat there staring at his daughter who kept fidgeting and seemed to be nervous.

"So what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"I'm going to be a b-big s-sister, am I?" she asked him. "W-what if he doesn't like me? What if h-he doesn't like us?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Gajeel cried. "The baby is going to love his big sister!"

"H-how do you know?" she asked him. Then she covered her mouth at a realization. "W-what if I'm a bad big sister?"

"Look, Squirt," Gajeel began, "your new baby brother is going to love you no matter what because it's what family do. You may not like them at times but you love them to hell because dammit, they're your family." Kokoro began to smile at her father's words. "And you won't be a bad sister. You're caring like your mom and tough like you're dad."

"W-will you help me be a good sister?" Kokoro asked.

Gajeel nodded, "Of course I will, Squirt."

"Pinky promise?" she asked holding her tiny pinky out.

"Pinky promise," Gajeel said as he wrapped his pinky around hers.

"Daddy?" Kokoro called again. "I have another question."

"What is it, Squirt?" he asked.

"Where do babies come from?" she asked innocently with her short midnight hair, pink shirt, sparkly yellow tutu, purple leggings, and mini combat boots. "The exceeds come from eggs and wh-"

Gajeel began to get nervous. He did not want to have this discussion with his two and a half year old.

"Go and play," he ordered.

"But you didn't answer my question!" she whined.

"You can ask mama when she comes back," he told her.

* * *

Did you like? Love it? I hope you did.

Sorry that this one is short. I had only written the first part on the computer when my mom took my phone. The second part is on my phone. I'm grounded and all my ideas are on my notes app. I created a flow chart that has all my ideas on it. So, don't think that I abandoned this story for lack of ideas. I enjoy writing this. I have numerous ideas that range from her first trip to Crocus where she watches Gajeel squash his opponents with his iron club to finding her own exceed to meeting her first crush to going on her first mission to participating in all the quirky misadventures of Fairy Tail. I also take requests. So don't worry FlamingGinger06! I'm working on that. Until I get my phone back, I won't be writing anymore of Heart o an Iron Dragon Slayer. Also the next time you will see it, it **will be renamed to "The Iron Dragon and Me."**

To make up for the break, I'm looking back at all the things I never found worthy to post. So I'll be posting some of my older work to try to make up for the inconvenience.

That one was a long Author's Note.

Is it okay to still ask for a review?


	5. Chapter 5

Day with Daddy (part 2) Yay! I got my phone back! So here's the other half.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

Time went by and Gajeel didn't notice how long he stayed at the guild until his nose picked something up. Gajeel had an extremely good nose. It wasn't because it was extremely good looking and Kokoro wasn't graced with it, but because he could smell weather with it.

"Squirt," he called. The smallest girl with midnight hair dressed in her favorite pink shirt, sparkly yellow tutu, purple leggings, and black boots whipped her head up. "Time to go."

"B-but," she protested. Even though that she had been playing with her friends at the guild, she didn't want to leave. She loved it here.

"Let's go," he said sternly. "Panther is waiting for us." Kokoro knew better than to argue with her father. Plus she was excited to see her nap time partner, Panther Lilly, again.

"Okay. Bye-bye, minna!" she waved to everyone before skipping to her father. She grabbed her father's hand.

"Skip me with me, daddy!" she exclaimed as her sparkly tutu danced with her. The people on the streets looked at them with awws and looks of adoration.

"No," Gajeel said bluntly. The people of Magnolia gave him those faces that he wasn't accustomed to. He was and still is a feared mage, dammit!

Gajeel prayed that they made it to the house on time. The stubborn cat still wanted to have a sense of independence by doing an occasional mission on his own. Panther was supposed to return from a quest today and who knows what the cat would do due to his astraphobia. Judging the smell of rain and gray clouds, Gajeel concluded that Panther headed home instead of heading towards the guild. The black cat was still afraid of-

_Thunder_.

"Daddy!" Kokoro cried as she grabbed on to his leg at the sound of crackling thunder.

"What's the matter, Squirt?" he asked.

"I-I d-don't like t-the s-sound of t-that," she stammered as she shivered.

At least Panther wasn't the only one that didn't like thunder.

"We better hurry before it rains, Squirt," Gajeel said as he picked her up.

* * *

By the time they reached the house, it had begun to rain hard and Gajeel was holding a shivering child. There was no sign of Panther either and no sign that the rain was going to stop anytime soon.

"Bath time, Squirt," Gajeel told her.

"But we didn't even eat dinner, yet!" she cried.

"Do you want to get sick?" he asked. Kokoro shook her head no. "Good, then go grab your bath stuff."

Gajeel began to prepare the bath and watched the bath tub begin to fill with water. The iron dragon slayer noted how the rain began to get heavier.

_Damn cat_ Gajeel thought. _Where the hell is he?_

It didn't take long for Kokoro to find her favorite bath toys which included an assortment of rubber duckies, a princess doll, dragon and her yellow towel with orange flowers that wrapped around her.

"Don't forget bubbles!" Kokoro exclaimed. "Mommy puts lots of it."

Gajeel simply nodded and grabbed the pink bottle and poured its liquid contents into the tub. He found it amusing how Kokoro's eyes lit up at the sight of it. He didn't even have to tell Kokoro to get in the tub, she just jumped in and began to splash around as she played with the bubbles and her dragon toy.

"Squirt, stop that. You're making a mess," he stated at his now drenched shirt.

Kokoro sheepishly apologized. "Daddy!" she cried, "Come in the bath tub too!"

"No."

"I'll let you play with the dragon," Kokoro offered.

"No," Gajeel deadpanned. That was a big hell no for him.

"Why?" she whined. "Mama gets in when she gives me a bath."

"I'm not mama," Gajeel bluntly stated.

"But you and mama take baths together," she countered.

"That is different," he explained.

"How?" she asked.

Gajeel didn't know where Kokoro got her talkative nature from. She was fairly observant for a two-and-a-half year old. Gajeel wasn't a man of many words (unless it was a fight where his fist could do the talking) and Levy was always shy and timid and always hid her face in a book. Gajeel knew that Kokoro's curiosity came from Levy, but where the hell did Kokoro get her talkative personality from?

_Must be a bad trait picked up at the guild._

"How?" Kokoro asked again with big curious red eyes.

Gajeel growled. He was at loss for words. How is he supposed to answer her question? "Wait till you're older." It was a lame reply but at least it was an answer.

"Then will you take a bath with me?" she asked.

"No," he answered.

Kokoro let out a sigh of defeat and crossed her arms. "I don't see how it's different."

"It just is, Squirt," Gajeel told her lamely.

"When I spent the night over at Auntie Erza's house, we all took baths, even Simon-kun and Kael-kun joined the bath tub with me, Erza-san, and Emi-chan," Kokoro told him.

There was something wrong with Erza for letting their children bathe together. He heard stories of how the red haired knight made Gray and Natsu take baths with when they were ten. Erza said it was because the two boys hated taking baths or showers and she didn't see how it was any difference. By using her way, she knew that they were clean. Now, Kokoro thought it was okay to take showers with boys when that was a big _no_.

It was official. Gajeel hated bath time and would let Levy know when she returned home.

* * *

Gajeel was extremely tired and he didn't exactly know why. He plopped his body on the bed. Gajeel didn't do anything strenuous with Kokoro. He had made food for them to eat and Kokoro was being extremely difficult. She didn't like peas and refused to eat any of it. It was a battle to get her to eat her dinner and he began to wonder how Levy handled all of this and why Kokoro listened to Levy more than he.

Story time was the easiest. He was barely able to get through his story with Kokoro asking questions. Her questions didn't always pertain to his story but about Lilly and the storm. But, at least he got her to fall asleep at her designated bedtime.

Gajeel turned his head and read the clock. 11:34 am. The rainstorm wasn't helping find sleep either.

_Panther should have been back a long time ago._

Gajeel couldn't help but worry over his cat. Panther never got lost. He was a top soldier exceed trained for survival, but no matter how tough Panther Lilly appeared he had two weaknesses: kiwis and thunder. The cat had an affinity for kiwis as they were a rarity in Edolas. He could smell a kiwi a good mile away and would stop at nothing till the kiwi was properly savored and digested in his stomach. Lilly was terrified of thunder and he had been missing. Who knows where he could be in this storm! He couldn't just leave to go find him because he was with Kokoro.

_Panther is a tough cat. He's fine._

The rain had intensified beating in a loud rhythmic pattern. A flash of lightning brightened up his dark room followed by the loud crackle of thunder. Soon a pounding sound of feet ran into his room.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kokoro cried as she ran into his room clutching her blue blanky and pink panda bear tightly to her chest.

"Koro," he began, "go back to sleep."

"B-but I'm s-scared," she stammered. "C-can I sleep with you, daddy?"

Before Gajeel could even answer, Kokoro crawled in a flash right next to him at the booming sound of thunder.

"Daddy?" she called.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is the thunder so loud and scary?" she asked as she shook in the covers and held her pink panda close to her chest.

"It's nothing to be terrified of," he told. There were much scarier things than the weather. "Don't worry about it and try to go back to sleep."

It was quiet for a few moments before Kokoro cried again at the sound of the startling thunder as she snuggled closer to him.

"What about, mommy?" she asked. "I-is s-she okay?"

"Mommy is strong," Gajeel stated. "She'll be fine."

"What about Lilly? He must be s-scared since he's all alone" she stated. "Where is he?"

"He'll be back soon," Gajeel promised. "He's probably took shelter in a cave."

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm positive," he assured. "Now, go to sleep."

"You're right!" she exclaimed. "Lilly is the bravest and strongest kitty in the whole wide world!"

"He sure is," Gajeel answered. After all, Gajeel chose Panther Lilly as his cat. However, he wasn't sure if Kokoro knew about Lilly's secret worst fear. Magnolia didn't have that many thunderstorms and this must have been one of Kokoro's first storms that she has been in. Gajeel was too tired to say anything about it.

Levy was out of reach from the storm, no doubt about that. Gajeel observed Kokoro. The girl was extremely petrified being in the thunderstorm. She clung tight to the blankie and used the covers to shield her from the frightening light caused by the lightning. He could see her quiver underneath all the sheets.

"A-are you scared, daddy?" she asked as she poked her head out of red blankie.

"No," he answered.

"N-not even a little?" she asked.

"You don't have to be afraid of thunder," Gajeel told her.

"But it's so loud," Kokoro cried as she covered her ears at sound of another crashing sound.

"What about Laxus?" Gajeel asked. "You're not afraid of him and he uses thunder and lightning based magic spells and you seem to enjoy watching him teach Tanaka and Kimiko."

"Laxus-san isn't scary though," Kokoro explained.

Gajeel chuckled at the statement. There were men in the guild that feared this future Master of Fairy Tail. Laxus had a reputation of someone you didn't want to mess with. He even defeated a wizard saint for all to see. That enough would send down shivers down anyone's spine. Yet, this little girl (along with the children of Fairy Tail) didn't fear him at all.

Kokoro hid deeper into the covers at another startling sound of thunder.

"D-Daddy," Kokoro began, "s-someday, I'm going to be strong l-like you."

"Is that so?" he replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to be strong like you and smart like mommy," Kokoro stated. Kokoro's small hands grabbed onto her father's as she saw the flash of lightning illuminate the room and the quick sound of thunder that followed afterwards. "And I won't be s-scared of a-anything because I'm going to be s-strong."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Gajeel asked with curiosity.

"Tomorrow," she began, "will you help me get stronger?"

"Only if you go to sleep," Gajeel answered.

"Pinky promise?" she asked bringing out her little pinky.

"Pinky promise," Gajeel said as he wrapped his pinky around hers

Lightning flashed again and thunder crackled louder this time and Kokoro hid deeper into the blankets. The girl was so scared and Gajeel felt so bad for her.

"Daddy, I can't go to sleep!" she cried in distress with tears strolling down. Gajeel could tell that Kokoro was tired but she was too scared to fall asleep. "I'm too scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Gajeel said as he wiped away the falling tears, "I get scared too."

"You do?" Kokoro asked with amazement. She couldn't imagine her Daddy being scared of anything.

"Damn right I do," Gajeel affirmed. "I get scared at the thought that something stronger will take you and mom away from me and I won't be able to do anything about it, or that I won't ever get to see you or mom again if I die out on a quest."

"But that's not gonna happen. You're the strongest!" Kokoro exclaimed.

"I won't always be, Squirt," Gajeel said. "Fiore is a big place, but you don't have to worry about thunder or lightning. It's not gonna hurt you."

"How do you know?" she asked with a quivering voice.

"Because I won't let it, Squirt," Gajeel answered.

"Really?" she asked as she peaked out of her red blanket.

Kokoro knew that her daddy was strong. Everyone from Fairy Tail was known for their power.

"It's what daddies do, Squirt" he explained. "Especially dragons, they won't let anything harm their children. So you can sleep safely."

Lightning and thunder seemed so big and scary to her in her two-and-a-half year old brain. Yet, her daddy could defeat it. Then again in her childish brain, she believed that her dad could do anything because he was the biggest, baddest mage in all the land. No one could defeat her daddy.

This time when the lightning flashed and the thunder cracked, Kokoro didn't hide or shiver as much because he knew that her daddy was going to protect her. After all, she was in the safest place she could be- in her daddy's arms.

"Good night, daddy," Kokoro yawned as she snuggled closer to her father, right before drifting off to dreamland with her soft snores.

"Good night, Kokoro," Gajeel softly said.

* * *

The sun shined brightly that following morning. Panther came home with a big surprise for Kokoro. The cat was covered in mud and dirt and appeared to be deprived of sleep. All he wanted to do was sleep in his big comfy bed and perhaps eat a kiwi or two. Perhaps three. He had found shelter last night in a hollow log. Lilly was beyond terrified. He didn't know how he could be afraid.

"Lilly!" his favorite human child ran up to him and gave him a big hug rubbing some of the dirt and mud onto her clothes. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Kokoro!" Lilly replied as he ruffled her dark locks of hair.

Gajeel followed after letting out a big yawn. "About damn time you came home," he told him.

"What took you so long?" Kokoro asked.

"There were complications along the way, and you should watch your language around Koro," Lilly said disapprovingly. "She's going to pick it up from you."

"I'd rather her cuss around me than behind my back," Gajeel answered.

"Levy is going to disapprove of it," Lilly stated.

"Lilly, you need a bath," Kokoro stated.

"And so do you," Gajeel retorted as he pointed to the dirt on her night clothes and face.

Kokoro let out a groan. "But I took one last night!"

Gajeel then suddenly had a bright idea. "Change of plans, we're gonna do some training," he said.

"Really?" she said in disbelief and excitement. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to shape up first," Gajeel said with a mischievous grin, "by giving Panther a bath."

"Shit!" Lilly exclaimed. Lilly was extremely tired and wasn't sure if he could avoid it. He hated baths as much as he hated thunder. What cat in their sane mind enjoyed baths with water?

"Daddy, I got him!" Kokoro exclaimed as she tackled the tiny cat to the floor.

Using what little magic he had left, Lilly sprouted his wings and shook Kokoro off his back causing Kokoro to land on the floor with a little "oomph."

Gajeel was laughing as he watched Lilly struggle to free himself from the determined girl's grasp. Finally, Lilly freed himself and bolted out the window.

"He got away!" Kokoro cried. Gajeel tossed Kokoro a kiwi and she looked at her father with confusion.

"Don't worry," Gajeel said as he ruffled Kokoro's midnight hair. "We've got all day."

* * *

**A/N**: After two weeks, I finally got my phone back and the chapters of this story! Yay for me! :D My mom overreacted when I chopped off my hair. It's not that short and I donated like thirteen-fourteen inches of hair.

Also, if you want to request a scene, you can and I'll give a shout out to you. Just write it in the review or PMing me is preferable. So thank you FlamingGinger06 for the idea! You should expect it soon.

I apologize for mistakes and errors. I'll fix them as soon as possible.

If you've enjoyed reading this, then please rate and review!


	6. The Misadventures of Little Miss Redfox

**The Little Misadventures of Little Miss Redfox: The Midget's Mission**

**A/N**:Sorry for the late update. Since this one is longer than the last, I hope this makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. You guys make me really happy! Anyways, hope you enjoy Kokoro's first mission! :D

**humanentity8:** Here is some Fairy Tail generation interaction. It's a little bit but hope you enjoy it.

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day to go outside and play. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the butterflies were dancing, and it wasn't too hot or too cold outside. However, little Kokoro wasn't happy staying cooped up inside the guild walls. She wanted to go on a mission, too just like her mommy and daddy would. Today, Levy went to the doctor's for Ferron's usual check up, and Gajeel was on a mission with the other men of Fairy Tail.

Kokoro let out a big sigh at the bar table. She was bored beyond compare. Lilly wasn't there to help her with her hand to hand combat and Gajeel wasn't here to help her on her Iron Dragon slayer techniques. Gildarts took his granddaughters for a day of training. Lucy took the kids to her estate. It was rather lonely in the guild.

"What's wrong?" Mira asked her.

"I'm bored, Mira-san," the dark haired girl answered. "I want to go on an adventure too like mommy and daddy!"

"But you're too young," Mira informed as she brought Kokoro some apple juice.

"I'm five," she answered showing five fingers to the white haired barmaid.

"I see," Mira smiled. "You are getting pretty big, now."

Kokoro beamed with happiness.

"Tell you what," Mira began, "What do you say about going on a mission for me?"

"I'll do it!" Kokoro jumped up with glee.

"You don't even know what it is," Mira giggled. She wondered if Gajeel was a lively child when he was younger. Levy was quiet and reserved during their childhood.

"I want to go too!" a voice volunteered.

Kokoro frowned. She wanted this to be _her_ mission. She knew that her parents were close to this particular family as they used to be partners in the past. Sharing was something that she was still learning with her one and a two year old brother, Ferron.

"I don't need your help!" Kokoro stuck her tongue out towards the raven haired boy.

"I didn't ask you," the half naked boy stuck out his tongue in response.

Mira laughed at the two bickering children. She found it oddly cute even if they were fighting and name calling.

"Midget," the boy muttered.

"Cry Baby!" Kokoro yelled. She heard the insult with her enhance hearing ability.

"Bolt head!" the boy yelled.

"Dumbass!" Kokoro heard her dad say that a lot and it seemed to offend her Uncle Jet and Uncle Droy.

"That's not very nice, Koro," Mira scolded.

The boy unconsciously began to take off his clothes just like his father. "Water Kick!" the boy infused his leg with water and aimed his kick right at Kokoro. Kokoro easily dodged the kick and casted her own spell turning her arm to strong steel. "Iron Dragon's Club!" Rein jumped out of the way creating a huge gap between the two. "Water Slicer!" he yelled as scythes composed of water headed towards Kokoro. The midnight haired girl responded with an Iron Dragon's Roar that deflected Rain's spell.

Mira just sighed in nostalgia, not noticing how these two young mages were casting spells. If Rein Fullbuster and Kokoro Redfox were to become partners, it would just be like how Gajeel and Juvia worked together on missions. It reminded her of her own childhood when she would have fights with Erza. Mira didn't want these two to be rivals. They should be the best of friends. That's when a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Rein, Kokoro!" Mira called the two. Instantly their heads snapped up and both of them stopped their fighting. For someone so small, these two were able to break a few chairs and tables and cause a couple of scratches on the stone walls.

"Yes, Mira-san," both of them said in unison.

"Why don't you two work together?" Mira suggested.

"No!" they said in unison which caused Mira's head to go crazy with imagination. They were in sync!

The two kids were a little scared of Mira. They had heard stories of their She-Devil aunt and the look on her face fit the description their parents' gave them.

"Miran-san," Kokoro pleaded, "I don't want to work with him!"

"Nonsense!" she exclaimed. "You'll need help for the little mission I have for you. Besides, your father and his mother used to work as partners."

Kokoro inwardly groaned. She could hardly believe her ears. Her father, Black Steel, couldn't have possibly worked with that strange woman who spoke in a funny way, and Rein couldn't believe that his mother, Juvia of the Great Sea, associated with such a weird person who had more piercing than he could count.

"I need you two to deliver these lunches to the park. Laxus, Freed, Elfman, Natsu, and some of the others are in Magnolia park are planting some flowers and trees," Mira said as she brought out twenty lunch boxes.

Kokoro's eyes grew wide at the amount of bento boxes that Mira made. There were a lot of lunches.

"How are we going to carry it?" she asked.

"I have a wagon at home," Rein stated. "We could use that."

_Maybe he won't be a bad partner after all_. Kokoro thought.

* * *

Once they got Rein's red wagon and put all the lunch boxes inside, their little mission began. Rein was the one that pulled his little, red wagon while Kokoro walked right beside him. It was rather quiet but there was tension between the two. They wouldn't look at each. Once in a while, his blue eyes and her red eyes would meet and they would quickly look away. with angry scowls on their face. The only sound that could be heard was the rolling of the wagon wheels and running water of the canal.

Kokoro was mad at Rein because he wouldn't let her pull the wagon, and Rein wouldn't let her because Kokoro whacked him on the head with her Iron Club, _hard_. Though, he won't admit it hurt. He swore that he had a growing bump on his head.

Rein could hardly stand her. Unlike his younger sister, Sylva, Kokoro was loud, violent, and harsh. Every time someone teased her or insulted her, she would hit them. Kokoro didn't get along well with Rein because every time she would challenge him, he would say something along the lines of "it's wrong to fight little girls," but he would challenge Leif-kun who looked more girly than she, in her opinion. (It wasn't Leif's fault for inheriting his parents' beauty.) She found it annoying how he would challenge people who he thought were stronger than her. She wasn't that weak. You're not suppose to judge your opponent based on size. Rein also found it weird how she would eat scrap metal. That looked entirely gross and unhealthy. Most of the girls ate something sweet and fruity but not her. Also, what was up with all those piercings? He thought the one on her nose looked like a bugger.

A white cat rushed passed the two of them followed by a group of boys throwing stones at it. One of the boys pushed Kokoro down and she was beyond mad, she was pissed. Kokoro didn't have the best of tempers.

"Calm down," Rein ordered.

"Don't touch me stripper!" she snapped.

"For your information, I still have my clothes on," he said in a prideful manner. Rein stretched out an arm to help her up. Ignoring his hand, she got up by herself and dusted herself off. "Please don't try to fight with them."

"I don't need your help, Rein," she answered. "I can take care of myself." She headed towards the boys who pushed her down. She was going to give them a piece of her mind and demand an apology.

"You're going to get yourself killed," he warned. "They're at least a foot taller than you and two years older."

The warning didn't faze her. She left the blue haired boy alone with the red wagon and twenty bento boxes. Her father told her to never allow anyone to push her around because of her size. She never had, and she didn't plan on starting now. When Kokoro reached the boys, she was mortified to see that these kids where hurting a little cat. They were throwing sticks and stones and shouting terrible things to the poor little creature. Acting on impulse she ran towards the black and white cat, she had her arms outstretched to shield the little cat from their attacks.

"Leave it alone!" she growled at the group of older boys. They were at least two or three years older than her.

"Scram!" the skinny one ordered. They all towered over her.

"What did it ever do to you?!" she screamed. Her red eyes glared defiantly at them.

"Beat it midget," the leader ordered as he picked up her tiny body with one hand. Kokoro squirmed to free herself from her captor.

Angry, Kokoro punched him in the face. For a little girl, she could pack quite a punch. The older boy dropped little Koro on the ground and she let out a little "oomph" as she hit the floor. While the older boy clutched his nose, his accomplices were after her.

"Run kitty!" she ordered the cat and the cat quickly scammed.

"Why you little brat," the skinny one lunged towards her and she dodged effortlessly. The fat one grabbed her two hands and picked her little body up with one hand. Kokoro kicked and squirmed but they were bigger and stronger than her.

"You shouldn't have messed with us," the leader said. Kokoro didn't respond she just glared at him. "I should return the favor you gave me. I'm going to make you cry for that." He pulled back his arm and Kokoro braced herself for the hit but it never came.

A boy with dark blue hair and deep blue eyes, half naked, came in and kicked the boy to the ground.

"Rein!" she exclaimed.

"You shouldn't hit a girl," Rein said. For a moment, Kokoro forgave Rein for all his insults and thought that he was cool until, "no matter how dwarfish she looks."

"Jerk!" she cried as she stuck out her pink tongue.

"Look her little boyfriend came to her rescue," the leader said. "How cute!"

"Gross!" the two kids exclaimed in disgust.

"Unfortunately, that idiot of a Midget is my nakama and-," Rein began unconsciously taking off his pants which the three boys looked at him with confusion. Kokoro was used to this already. Rein would even take of his diaper when they were toddlers, and he would do so when he was about to fight.

"Hey, don't call me that!" she exclaimed at the nickname. "Put back your clothes! I can handle this."

"And my father told me to protect my nakama no matter who they are," he answered.

"Nice ducks," the leader pointed to Rein's boxer shorts.

"Mom!" the boy groaned. He wanted plain black ones not the 'cute' ones that she kept buying.

The big guy tackled Rein to the ground while he was still distracted with his whole boxer issues. Rein was a Fairy Tail mage and wouldn't be defeated by the likes of these bullies.

Seeing that their member was having trouble, her captors released her and went after Rein. Kokoro would have helped him but she had her arms full with the leader trying to get revenge for the bloody nose she gave him. Thanks to her training with her dad she was able to block and evade all of his attacks. She even critiqued him on how poor his form was. This angered him and he was finally able to land a punch on Koro's face. It didn't hurt Koro as much as it hurt his fist. Just like her dad, Kokoro had inherited her father's metal body. The boy screamed in pain. Kokoro felt a little pain on her cheek but she wouldn't show it. It felt like his fist hit a cement wall. Koro's face lit up and she smirked.

"Who's crying now?" she taunted. The guy lunged towards and she dodged effortlessly and with one final blow, knocked him unconscious.

Kokoro turned her head towards Rein. He seemed to be having trouble. He was facing three people twice his size after all. The cat from earlier jumped on the fat kid's face and kept him distracted. Kokoro gasped when he saw the skinny one grab a metal pole. Gathering as much air in her lungs, she let out one of her biggest, "Iron Dragon Roar!"

Rein turned around to see that one of his attackers were gone. Kokoro smiled at her success and Rein flashed a smile in return. It was short lived, as the leader picked up the metal pole and hit Kokoro on her side. He hit her so hard that her body flew a few yards and landed by two silver trashcans.

Rein's blue eyes grew wide with disbelief. He looked at the small, annoying girl who had just saved his head. His eyes hoped that she would move, scream, yell -anything. Her body was limp and she looked like she was knocked out. Anger consumed him. He couldn't believe what his eyes just saw.

"You jerks!" he yelled. Rein mustered up all his magic power and swept the three boys with one fellow water spell. Water appeared before their feet and carried the bullies out of the alleyway and flushed them into the canals. Rein ran to Kokoro's side. The little cat from before was by her side.

"Koro, wake up! Wake up!" He didn't want to get in trouble with the guild. Truthfully, he didn't want to face Black Steel. He was one of the most intimidating men in the guild. Mira would get upset and his parents would disown him if they found out about it. His friends at Fairy Tail wouldn't want to play with him.

Koro couldn't be dead. He didn't hate her. He just disliked her a lot.

"Kokoro, get up!" he cried shaking her limp body. "We still need to finish the mission."

"Is she all right?" the white cat asked with concern. She hoped that her saviors were okay.

"Kokoro," he said softly. Tears began to form as he thought she was dead. His gaze looked at the little midget. He admits that she was strong for her size and was a reliable fighting partner.

"What stinks?" she asked, her voice weak. That's when she noticed the trash around her.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed giving her a hug.

"That idiot hit me!" she yelled when realization hit her. The boy with the pipe just knocked the wind out of her. "Where is he?" That's when she noticed the unconscious boys next to them.

"Thanks for saving me earlier," Rein said.

"Thanks for saving me too," Kokoro responded. That's when it hit her and she hit him hard with her Iron Club on his head.

"What was that for!" he yelled in pain. "I saved your life!"

"That's for calling me a 'Midget,'" she answered.

Now, there were two growing bumps on his head. At least she was back to her normal self. Rein offered her a hand which she accepted this time. She dusted the trash on her clothes. Her parents won't be happy with the stains and tears on her blue dress. Rein always lost his clothes.

"Let's go finish the mission," he said.

Kokoro nodded and with that, the two kids made their way to Magnolia Park accompanied by a white cat. Kokoro and Rein were able to finish the mission. The blue haired boy allowed Kokoro to pull his red wagon. It was quite a sight to see the two of them working together. Of course, their fathers' gave them a confused look when they delivered their lunches with scratches, bruises, and a white cat riding in the wagon. Kokoro didn't notice the banana peel in her messy hair and Rein's shirt was gone but that was normal for him anyways.

Gajeel ruffled Kokoro's hair. He was proud of his little Squirt's mission. Gray was equally proud of his son's accomplishment. After all, he beat Natsu's kid in completing a mission. The two fathers began to battle it out till Erza's gaze landed on them.

Once everyone finished their lunches, Kokoro and Rein headed back to the guild. The white cat with black stripes from earlier told the two young mages her story. Her name was Tiger Lilly and she was looking for her uncle, Panther Lilly. The cat was tired and weak when the boys from earlier attacked her and wanted to play with a talking cat. The cat was now sleeping in the wagon. At the end of it all, they were on pretty good terms now.

Mira greeted the two at the gates and congratulated them on their success despite how dirty they looked. When she asked if there were any troubles on the way, the two told them that there was none at all. Mira gave the two, two hundred jewels. The two of them looked at each other with wide eyes. That's when Mira explained to them how jobs and missions worked. The two smiled at each other and talked about what they were going to do with their new money.

"Rein-kun, that was so sick when you took out those three with your water spell!" Tigris gushed. "And Koro-chan, you looked so cool when you dodged the leaders every attack and when you saved Rein-kun from that skinny guy with the metal stick. And, and that was totally awesome when Rein-kun called those thugs jerks for hitting Koro-chan and then wiped them out!"

"Mira-san was right," Rein began as he took a sip of some apple juice, "we make a pretty good team don't we, Midget?"

"Please don't call me that, Boxer Boy," Kokoro retorted, "by the way, those are cute duckies."

Rein groaned. He hated his stripping habit he picked up from his father. It didn't help that his mother would buy him cute underwear. He wanted normal looking ones, not ones with 'cute' animals on them. Rein got up and went to search for his garments.

"I guess we do make a good team," Kokoro said once the boy was fully clothed, "that is if you can keep up with me."

"Whatever, Small Fry," he said. "I saved your head."

"I told you not to call me that, and I saved you too!"

"I didn't call you a Midget."

"Stop that, you Leaky Faucet!"

"Bolts for Brains!"

"Water Boy!"

"Dwarfed Devil!"

"Duck Butt!"

* * *

***Twelve Years Later, they're seventeen now***

"Juvia thinks it is wonderful that Rein-kun and Kokoro-chan get along so well, don't you Gajeel-san?" Juvia asked.

The two kids have grown into fine looking mages. Kokoro had long spiky hair and would often wear a headband or bandanna to tame her crazy long hair. She was petite for her age which she used to her advantage. Juvia's son grew tall and well chiseled. He was much like his father except for the blue hair and eyes that belonged to Juvia.

"Fullbuster, keep your hormonal, stripping boy away from my daughter!" Gajeel roared.

"My boy is a gentleman," Gray defended. "Besides, Kokoro is old enough to decide who she wants to associate with."

"Dad, calm down," Kokoro sighed. This happened every time they went on a mission alone together. "I can take care of my damn self."

"They've been working together for years now," Levy said as he held back her husband from attacking the teen. Ferron had to help to keep Gajeel from pounding on the male water mage. However this time, this mission was longer and they would be forced into sharing a room, together, for a few days. Gajeel would _not_ have it. The disgusted face on Kokoro's face at the thought of even harboring feelings for her water mage partner was not enough for Gajeel. He wanted the boy neutered. He didn't trust Rein to keep it in his pants (if he wore them). Knowing Juvia for most of his life, he was certain that this mage inherited his mother's crazy and perverted imagination and would attempt to make those fantasies reality.

"Do you think they will get married?" Juvia asked.

"Hell no! I won't allow it!" Gajeel roared. "Kokoro, I disapprove! I forbid you to have sex with Rein Fullbuster or anyone else! You're too young to even be in a fucking relationship."

The two teens were used to this by now. Gajeel erupted every time they went on a mission together. Juvia would fantasize about her beautiful grandchildren. Gray didn't mind since he felt that both were mature young adults, most of the time. Levy was just glad that Kokoro wasn't going on a dangerous mission alone. Mira found it cute how these two, despite their differences, have remained partners since their childhood.

"Stop being a worry wart, dad," Kokoro pleaded. "You know, I'll be fine, and that's just gross."

"Ready, Midget?" Rein asked who still remained taller than Kokoro. Kokoro rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"You forgot clothes, dumb ass" she pointed out as she whacked him across the head with an iron fist.

"Dammit!" he cursed at both the throbbing pain he received and the fact he was missing his clothes.

"Nii-san, here," a raven haired girl had a fresh pair of clothes ready for him.

"Thanks Sylva," Rein said as he took the clothes from his younger sister.

"I've also packed a fresh pair of underwear for you in Kokoro-chan's bag while she wasn't looking," she informed with a straight face. She whispered the last part but Kokoro's enhanced hearing picked it up.

"Gross!" Kokoro yelled as she grabbed Rein's clothes out of her bag and threw them on the floor.

"Dammit, woman!" Rein exclaimed as he picked up his clothes and began to put them back in her orange bag. "Don't go showing everyone my underwear!"

"You're worried about the world seeing your cute, little boxers, when you stride around in them every day?" she questioned with an arched eyebrow. "Not to mention, you've been fined four times for walking around Magnolia nude and twice in Crocus."

That comment angered both Rein and Gajeel. Rein didn't want his parents to know how out of control his stripping habit was. Gajeel was fuirious. Kokoro was not allowed to see a naked man until she was married. Furious fists clenched tight. Gajeel was going to neuter and strangle and burn the kid's precious jewels and murder Rein Fullbuster a couple times over but Gray wouldn't allow that to happen to his firstborn son! Eflman, Natsu and a few other members helped keep the angry Redfox at bay. Hell, even Laxus had to stop him. A father's wrath is something to be reckoned with. Laxus had firsthand experience with that when he courted Cana. There was a reason why Gildarts remained the strongest mage in Fairy Tail.

"Why the hell do I even work with you!" Rein exclaimed.

"Beats me, Popsicle Dick," Kokoro answered. "Ready to go?"

"Whatever Flatlands," he answered which earned him another whack. She wasn't _that_ flat. "Stop hitting me, bitch."

"You two should stop arguing," Tigris landed on top of Kokoro's head.

"It's a lovers quarrel!" Juvia cried with tears falling down her face. Her little boy was growing up.

"That's never going to happen," Kokoro flatly stated shooting down Juvia's dream.

"Mother, get such disgusting fantasies out of your head!" Rein exclaimed.

"I'll make sure Rein doesn't do any funny business with, Koro-chan," Tigris said with a smile.

"Stupid cat," Rein muttered as they exited the guild doors.

"By the way, nice duckies, Fullbuster" Kokoro commented.

He still managed to forget to put on clothes.

"Shit."

* * *

**Fred and George Weasley** **Twins**:I hope you like the ending! Gajeel, in my head at least, will always be an overly protective father.

**FlamingGinger06**: I got Levy chewing out Gajeel for language on next chapter but I'm still trying to make it flow better and it's rather short.

**A/N**: Kokoro first mission! Did you guys like it? I really liked this chapter. I always imagined Gajeel and Juvia's kids would become close friends or have some sort of chemistry just like how Gajeel and Juvia worked well together. The next one will be back to her childhood. I couldn't help but fast forward a bit to older Kokoro version in the end. Her sweet mouth turned pretty bad, didn't it? Gajeel is such a bad example. This chapter is a bit long, should I have cut it in half or is the length good? It's 4,000+ words. The other's are more or less than 2,000 words.

It makes me happy every time you guys rate and review. So please do! Tell me what you think! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**V is for Vocabulary**

**A/N**: You guys are simply amazing! **FlamingGinger06**, I dedicate this one to you since you requested it. You have been a great supporter of _Daddy and Me_ when it was called _Heart of the Iron Dragon Slayer. _I appreciate all the ideas you have written in the reviews. So here it is!

**oh-tangled**: My brother doesn't want to do it (more of, he won't). He lacks originality and will just look up a picture on Google and just copy that and change the colors. AND you know that I suck at drawing stick figures.

**Guest **(1 &amp; 2)**: **Thanks for the review! You'll just have to wait to see how their friendship unfolds. ;) They'll be plenty of Rein Fullbuster in the future. It was just a little part in their future. It's going to be slow paced (as long as I remain patient), I don't want to skip her childhood to teen years. There are preteen years, too!

**nekochan1994: **You'll just have to keep reading to find out!

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HERO DOES.**

* * *

Kokoro knew that she was in deep trouble. She anxiously paced back and forth in her room awaiting her punishment. The little dragon slayer knew that much by the tone of her mother's usually kind voice.

It was a simple accident. One word and her mother reacted; calling the words that she said "improper language." It wasn't that bad of word, was it?

Okay. Kokoro knew it was "inappropriate" and did her best not to get caught by her mother. That should count for something, right? It couldn't be that bad since everyone in the guild used such "vulgar language" as Kokoro's mother would refer it to as.

It wasn't exactly Kokoro's fault. It was a chain of reactions that lead her to her purple roomed dungeon- all of it by accident. Levy, Kokoro, and Ferron were at the guild having lunch as they awaited the return of their father from another grand adventure. Tigris and Panther joined them for lunch and they chatted away like normal. Then, Tigris accidentally spilled her milk all over the two year old Ferron. What happened next, no one could have imagined. Instead of spilling tears, the little tot said the s-word.

Levy was beyond mortified learning that her two year old son knew such offensive vocabulary at such a tender age. When Levy asked him where he learned such a word, Ferron exclaimed, "Onee-chan!" with his chubby fingers pointing directly at Kokoro. Kokoro accidentally splurred out her orange juice at the accusation and Ferron sang the f-word saying that he heard his onee use it when she was sparring with Nashi Dragneel.

Immediately, Levy took her two children home to have a talk about their vocabulary. Ferron got off the hook easily since he was little. However, Kokoro was sent to her room where she was to remain there until her father arrived home. No one, not even Tigris or Lily, was allowed to come into her room.

And so, she anxiously paced.

* * *

"Gajeel," Levy pleaded. "Will you please talk with your daughter about her language?"

"What about it?" Gajeel asked as he pecked his wife on the lips and kissed his son on the forehead.

Kokoro knew pretty big words than most kids her age, courtesy of Levy, of course. However, there was one that knew an extraneous amount of random things and that would be Tarek Dragneel.

Capricorn didn't want Lucy's children to be illiterate, so he took as his responsibility and duty to the Heartfilila family to raise them the proper Heartfilia way giving them many lessons about history, culture, math, science, language, arts, and you name it. The odd thing is that Tarek actually liked that stuff a lot compared to his other siblings. Some say it's because he's a mama's boy but Tarek actually enjoyed being a smart ass about everything. There was no way in hell that Tarek got Natsu's fried brain, whatever Tarek inherited was straight from the know-it-all blond mage. Out of the Dragneel lot, Tarek was the most calm and collected versus Nashi who resembled her father in more ways than one. The youngest two, Layla and Ashton seemed to be somewhere in the middle but they were still pretty destructive.

_Damn, Dragneels sure have a lot of kids. _Gajeel thought. _How does Lucy handle all those kids plus Natsu? _Natsu acted just like them!

"Ferron said a bad word today," Levy informed breaking Gajeel away from his train of thought.

"Ha!" Gajeel bursted out in fits of laughter. He wished he could have been there to see Ferron say his first curse word. "That's my boy! What word did ya say?" Gajeel ruffled his son's blue locks.

"I said the F-word," Ferron answered with a smile that was identical to his. "But mommy say it a bad word."

"Aww, it ain't that bad," Gajeel responded, lightly patted his son's back.

"Gajeel!" his petite wife cried. "Don't encourage it!"

"Sorry, but what does Ferron saying a bad word have to do with Squirt?" he asked.

Levy sighed. "Ferron said that he learned it from Kokoro."

When Kokoro first said the foul word, Levy blinked thinking that she wasn't hearing her properly. As time progressed, Levy kept hearing Kokoro yell profanities to her friends in the guild. That's when Levy told her that calling people the b-word isn't a nice thing to be doing. However, Kokoro seemed to think that she could get away without her knowing and no matter what Levy told her, Kokoro would yell profanities when she was an earshot away. Kokoro should know that mother's know everything.

"You want me to fix it," he stated more than asked.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "You should try to censor your language more around the kids."

Honestly, Kokoro could have picked it up from some other bastard in the guild. However, most of those parents were more careful with what they said and Gajeel really did try his best to censor it but it was _damn_ hard. Metalicana didn't have the best of languages either. It must be something that Gajeel had picked up, and bad habits die hard; but for this particular one, he never really felt the need to fix.

"Does it really matter if she starts cursing now than later?" he asked.

"Kokoro's too young to be saying bad words," Levy reasoned. "It's improper for a child to use such crude language. Dropping the f-word isn't something a child should be doing. She shouldn't even know the word."

"And you think that I'm the best person to correct her?" Gajeel challenged.

"Yes," Levy answered which surprised the iron dragon slayer. He wasn't exactly clean. "Kokoro looks up to you. If you stop cursing like a sailor, she will too."

Gajeel sighed in defeat. "What if it doesn't work?" Levy went to the sink and handed Gajeel a bar of soap. Gajeel looked at the bar of soap in his hand and looked back at Levy with a puzzled expression. "What's this for?"

"If you and Kokoro continue to use dirty language, then you'll have to clean your mouth with that," Levy explained. "Every time I or Ferron hear you use bad words, you will have to clean your mouth with it."

* * *

Gajeel had no clue what he was going to do. He didn't have the best vocabulary but he did have the most colorful and censored one. Telling Kokoro that cursing was bad was going to be fucking hard. After all, curse words were part of his _vernacular_. He was thinking of pulling the "wait till your older" line again. It worked when she asked him about where babies came from two years ago when Luna and Iggy hatched from their eggs. It just might work again.

Kokoro heard her father's heavy footsteps appraoch her door. She quickly jumped in her bed and pulled her purple covers over her body and pretended that she was sleeping. She wanted to postpone her punishment as long as possible and hope that her parents would forget for accidentally teaching her little brother a bad word.

Gajeel opened the door and saw Kokoro "sleeping." He sat down at the foot of her bed waiting for her to get up. Kokoro cracked an eye open to see if he was still there and quickly shut it when she saw her father glaring at her. "Squirt," he began, "I know you're awake." Kokoro stayed still. "Get up!"

At her father's command, she rose from her bed and sat right next to him. "Are you going to scold me too?" she asked, her red eyes watery from tears of guilt.

"Nope," Gajeel answered. "You're mommy just wants me to talk to you about bad words."

"Bad words?" Kokoro asked.

"Bad words are the words that Ferron said today at lunch," he answered.

"You heard about Ferron saying that?" she asked with a sheepish look. Gajeel nodded.

"So they really are bad words?" Kokoro asked. "But you say them all the time and I always hear them at the guild."

"You're just not old enough to use those words," Gajeel told her. "And when I use them, they deserve it."

"Like how you call Aunt Mira a Devil's Bitch and Gray a Stripping Bastard?" she asked. "Oh! And Natsu a Pink Ball of Shit?"

Okay, so Levy was right about Koro learning profanities from him, but Gajeel couldn't help but smile at his daughter's words. Curse words never sounded better when it came out of an innocent child's mouth. This was the first time he got to hear her say such beautiful vocabulary using his terminology.

He understood why Levy was against it, but couldn't she make an exception! In the back of his mind, he could hear Levy yelling at him but he could Levy listening in on the conversation from the other side of the door frowning at the exchange of words.

"Not exactly," Gajeel replied. "They don't really deserve to be addressed that way."

"But what if they do deserve it, like when Natsu thinks he's the strongest when you are the strongest," Kokoro asked. "Yesterday, I called Kimiko a cheating bitch because she used her card magic to win a game of Go-Fish, even the others noticed it too! She deserved it!"

"Look," Gajeel began, "she may have deserved being called that but you shouldn't be saying it."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because it's not right," Gajeel explained. "And your mom doesn't want you to be saying fuckin' shit till you're older."

"How old?"

"Old."

"That's not fair!" she cried.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

"Sissy said the S-word!" Ferron cried.

"I did not say shit!" Kokoro huffed. "Stupid isn't a bad word, Ferron."

"Mama say it a in a proportionate word," Ferron fumbled as he tried to pronounce the big word everyone was using lately.

"It's inappropriate, dumbo!" Kokoro shot back.

"Ooo! Nee-chan said the d-word!" her younger sibling cried out.

Levy entered the room and handed Kokoro a green bar of soap and begrudgingly Kokoro took it. "Young lady, you know that you're not suppose to be calling your brother that."

"I'm sorry, Ferron," Kokoro apologized. Still, Levy made Kokoro talk the soap.

Levy was proud of her husband. In two weeks, Kokoro's use of language cleaned up drastically with the occasional slip up in a heavy spar.

"Mother fucker!" Gajeel cried from the kitchen as he immediately placed his bleeding finger in his mouth. He had accidentally cut himself with a kitchen knife as he was chopping up some vegetables for dinner when he felt a sharp pain.

_It hurts like a bitch!_

"Daddy said mother fucker, mommy!" Ferron cried as he caught another bad word. He liked playing cop for mommy. "What's that, daddy?"

Gajeel hadn't noticed the young boy enter the kitchen.

"No, don't tell mommy that!" Gajeel whispered to his son but Levy was standing right behind him in her four foot eleven inch glory.

"Never mind mommy," Ferron yelled. "Daddy didn't say that. It was, it was..."

Now, Gajeel had a bar of soap in his hand. It was the third time this week he got caught using "inappropriate" words and it was Monday. He would occasionally forget what words were considered bad in Levy's mind. Words such as "dumb," "stupid," "idiot," were included in the pile of "inappropriate" vocabulary for mere children. Levy didn't want any of their children being a big cuss (just not yet).

Kokoro ran out of the bathroom screaming and chanting with her green bar of soap in hand, "Ferron said fuck! Ferron said fuck! He said mother fucker!"

Levy sighed at the commotion. Was it really that hard to withhold one's self from using such vulgar language? Maybe she should try a different approach in cleansing their vocabulary. She was running out of soap to use.

Now, there were three Redfoxes standing in the bathroom washing their mouths with soap as Levy watched at the door with Lily and Tigris observing from the side. Gajeel stood with his children cleaning his mouth with a nasty piece of soap in his mouth. This was cruel for him especially with his enhanced senses. He looked at his two children each of them with a disgusted looking plastered on their face.

"Why are they eating soap, uncle?" Tigris asked. "Does it taste like candy?"

"It's about time Gajeel cleans his potty mouth," Panther stated with arms crossed.

"Does the soap taste good?" Tigris asked with curiosity before she went to Levy's hidden stash in the bathroom. Tigris immediately spat out the soap that she put in her mouth.

"Daddy, this soap tastes like shit," Kokoro grumbled. The mint one definitely tasted worse than the lavender scented soap bar.

"I agree," Ferron said with a frown. "Taste bad like shit!"

Slowly but surely, their mouths were getting cleaner.

* * *

**FlamingGinger06**:I couldn't get it just right and transitions aren't my forte. I wanted to try something different and put my own twists on it because I've read FanFics where an innocent child asks what *screams curse word* means. So, hope you don't get upset and I couldn't link tie it with the other one I wrote. It didn't come out like I hoped it would, but I tried my best.

**A/N: **Do you guys remember when you were little and people would say "dumb" or "stupid" and you were like "ooo, he said the "S" word?" and the kid was suddenly bad ass for using those words? Anyways, I haven't decided which one to post next. Which would you prefer, another Rein Fullbuster appearance (since you guys seemed to like him from last chapter), Fairy Tail kids interact with Saber Tooth/ Lamia Scale/ Blue Pegasus kids, or Battle at Crocus (her first time watching the Grand Magic Games)? Or do you guys have any suggestions that you'd want me to do? I am open to suggestions.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Fairy Crush**

**A/N: **Firstly, I want to thank all my readers. You guys are absolutely amazing. Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews. I definitely wouldn't have published eight chapters if it wasn't for your wonderful encouragement.

**oh-tangled: **The birds and the bees suggestion is going to be a tough challenge. I don't even know where I'd begin to write that. Though, I might do your suggestion of Gajeel with his granddaughter type thing as an epilogue.

**Sophia: **I'm a big fan of child romance; it's so cute. It's why I have a soft spot for Lisanna.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA HIRO DOES.**

* * *

"You're getting to be a strong mage, Squirt," Gajeel complimented as he ruffled Kokoro's dark locks.

"I'll be stronger than you, daddy!" the five year old smiled back as she held onto her daddy's hand while they walked through Magnolia's streets.

"You still have a long ways to go," Gajeel commented.

Kokoro's roar was coming along nicely and so was her iron club. Kokoro still couldn't get her iron club to extend that far with her small body proportions. Her attacks weren't nearly as powerful as Gajeel's but with her hard work and determination, Kokoro might get there. Today's training session consisted of long range attacks. Her close combat was excellent for someone of her stature, thanks to Lily's rigorous training sessions. So, Gajeel taught her two new spells: Iron Dragon's Kunai and Iron Dragon's Lance.

"You'll eventually get there, Koro-chan," Tigris encouraged. "Just work on hitting the target instead of me next time."

"Sorry, Tigris," Kokoro apologized. Poor Lily kept getting attack by sharp metal objects and Tigris had an evasion work out. Accuracy definitely was something that Kokoro needed to work on. There was much needed improvement in that department. However, Gajeel had confidence that Kokoro would be a fearsome mage, a force not to be reckoned with, and bunch of other terrifying title he earned in no time.

"It's been a while, Gajeel," a familiar voice spoke.

Gajeel snapped his head up. A smirk crawled up on seeing the familiar face. "Ryos," Gajeel acknowledged. "Where's the other one?"

"Somewhere," Rogue answered. He ignored the old nickname. "So how's it been?"

_Ribbet_. _Ribbet._

Kokoro's eyes averted to a frog nonchalantly sitting on the sidewalk. Kokoro lunged to try to catch it but the frog hopped out of her grasp.

"Can I play, please?" Kokoro pleaded as she tugged on his pants leg.

"Stay close, Kokoro," Gajeel told her.

"Come on, Tigris!" Kokoro called.

The two friends darted after the green frog trying their best to capture it. She was determined to capture the frog and show her friends back at Fairy Tail. Tigris and Kokoro eyed the green frog sitting on the side of the canal. They had managed to corner it.

"I got it! I got it!" Kokoro exclaimed with glee. The startled frog began to hop away for his life but Kokoro was determined to bring that frog to the guild. The five year old child jumped after the frog but the green creature escaped by hopping into the crystal water.

Kokoro followed the frog into the water but it disappeared. "Dang it!" she pouted. Kokoro really wanted that frog.

"Are you okay?"

Kokoro looked up to see brown eyes staring back.

"I'm fine," Kokoro answered.

Her clothes were all wet and she knew her mother would be cross. The strange boy helped her up. Kokoro noticed Tigris talking to another exceed in a pink frog suit. She had never seen this boy before and he dawned an insignia that belonged to Sabertooth.

"Kokoro," Gajeel called.

"Aiden," the boy turned his head to face his father, the man Kokoro saw her father talking with. "Let's go find Sting and the others."

"Yes, father," the boy with jet black hair answered.

"Don't forget Fro," the cat in the frog suit ran up and jumped into Aiden's arms.

"See you later," Aiden waved at her.

Kokoro brought her hand up and shyly waved good bye as she hid behind her father's leg.

"Koro-chan," Tigris began. "Why is your face red?"

"My face is not red!" she yelled back.

Gajeel looked down at his dripping wet daughter to see what Tigris meant.

He knew that look on Kokoro's face. Kami, he _knew_ that look. The faint pink tint on her cheeks, the shyness, the way she hid behind him was identical to that of Levy's flustered face. The face of denial, he was accustomed to. He knew that look very well.

_Dammit!_

He wasn't expecting this to happen already. Kokoro was way too young.

* * *

Later that day, Gajeel caught Kokoro touching the boy. She touched his filthy hand as she dragged the children of the Twin Dragons to meet the other children and she introduced them to all her friends at Fairy Tail one by one- Dreyars, Fullbusters, Strauss, Justines, and lastly the Dragoneels.

Haru Eufliffe challenged Nashi to a fight thinking that she was the Salamander who defeated his father. She fit the description his dad told him: the pink hair, fire magic, impulsive nature, and white scarf. However, Tarek stopped the two and scolded Nashi for messing up the nice dress that Virgo made. Tarek was mature for being a Dragneel. Haru was pissed because Tarek interrupted his fight with who he thought was the Salamander. Boy, was he in for a surprise when the other blond boy knew how to fight! Capricorn made sure that Lucy's first born was raised properly and would often be his mentor (to make sure he was well educated well). Haru didn't know that Tarek was a Dragneel. Soon the two families began to fight and everyone else seemed to join in afterwards.

Gajeel noticed how, Kokoro was itching to join the fight but something held her back. That's when Gajeel noticed the look Kokoro gave that son of a bitch, Aiden. Aiden looked at the brawl disapprovingly before walking away.

Again, Gajeel caught Kokoro laughing and blushing with the little rat. He picked up Kokoro and told her that he needed her help. As he carried her away from that runt, Kokoro looked over his shoulder and gave Aiden a big good-bye wave and smile with the pink tint still apparent on her cheeks. The pink deepened to a shade of red that could equal of Erza's hair when Aiden waved back.

"Why is your face red, Squirt?" Gajeel pressed.

"Nothing!" Kokoro squeaked as her face began to redden a deeper crimson.

"Are you blushing?" he asked.

"I, uh," she stammered with her words. "I-It's nothing!"

"I want you to stay away from that boy," Gajeel ordered.

"Why?" she cried. "Aiden-kun is a nice boy."

Gajeel did not like the way how Kokoro said that bastard child's name.

"What's going on?" Levy asked as she spotted the two.

"Mommy," Kokoro ran to her. "Daddy is acting weird."

"Am not," Gajeel denied.

"Are too!" Kokoro shot back.

"Am not!" he yelled back.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

Levy chuckled at the two. She had a guess as to why Gajeel was acting this way. She was surprised that her husband picked up on Kokoro's emotions. It took Gajeel seven plus years to realize her feelings for the dense Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Daddy is just being Daddy," Levy reasoned. "Now, go play with the others." Instantly, Kokoro ran back to her friends- a group that had the raven haired boy in it, to be exact.

Gajeel hoped that Kokoro would go play with Layla and Lana who were having a tea party and dressing up their little exceeds. Some of the boys even joined in when they saw Mira bring a batch of cookies for the tea party.

Currently, Gajeel was helping his wife clean the tables at Magnolia. The guild had thrown a party in celebration of old friends coming for a visit. It wasn't everyday that Sabertooth's master could come and visit. Gajeel eyed his daughter cheerfully playing with the other children, specifically the Twin Dragon offspring of Rogue. He did not like it at all. Somehow, an innocent game of Marco Polo in Fairy Tail's swimming pool did not look right in Gajeel's eyes. He did not want anyone touching _his_ daughter. He just didn't like it.

Minerva was taking care of a few things for Sting. Once she returned to Sabertooth, she took over the position as guild master because paperwork wasn't exactly Sting's forte. Yukino would have come but their youngest child got sick.

"_He could have left his damn brat,"_ Gajeel muttered.

"Left who?" Levy asked.

Gajeel didn't realize that he spoke his thoughts out loud.

"Left who?" Levy asked again when Gajeel released another scowl.

"Rogue could have left that bastard son of his at home," Gajeel answered.

"Gajeel!" Levy exclaimed. "The children might hear you use that kind of language."

Gajeel didn't care at the moment. There were concerns much bigger to think about.

"Why don't you like Aiden?" Levy asked. "He's a nice boy."

"I just don't," he answered.

"There must be a reason why?" she persisted.

"I think Kokoro likes him," Gajeel stated as he took a seat at one of the tables taking a break from the work.

Levy joined him sitting right next to him giggling the whole time. Gajeel was taken aback by his wife's reaction. This was a dead serious situation. Kokoro was too young to be liking anyone. She was only five.

"It ain't funny, Levy," Gajeel informed her hoping that she would get the seriousness of the situation.

"Sorry," she apologized. "It's just funny to see you acting like this. I didn't think you'd notice it too."

"Of course I'd notice," he told her. "I'm her father."

"I think it's cute," Levy confessed. "She's quite the tsundere."

"It's hardly cute," Gajeel said with much disgust in his tone. "Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Nope!" she answered with a smile.

"Why?!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"She's only five," she answered. All the more reason to stop ship Aiden Cheney out of Fiore. "I won't interfere with her love-life for now. It's an innocent and harmless crush. And you, Daddy Redfox, shouldn't interfere either. It's not like they're going to get married."

Levy left him and began to clean up the rest of the guild. It may be an innocent and harmless crush for now but what if it grows into something more in the future. Gajeel had to stop this madness, and he had the perfect plan.

* * *

Gajeel grabbed the blue haired boy wearing swimming trunks with yellow ducks out of the pool. This was the only kid he could trust, for now. He would prove to be the better choice since his magic was water based, and the kids were playing in a pool filled with _water_.

"Hey, kid," Gajeel greeted the scowling boy. "I have an S-Class mission for you."

The scowl on his face disappeared and his ears perked at the words "mission" and "S-Class."

"What is it?" he asked hastily.

"You see that boy over there?" he asked pointing to the boy sitting next to Kokoro. Rein nodded his head. "I want you to keep him away from Kokoro."

"Why, is he going to hurt her?" Rein asked. He was confused as to why he should keep Aiden away from Kokoro. Aiden didn't say much and he didn't seem like a bad guy to hang around.

"No, but probably will," Gajeel muttered. "You must keep them away, or you will _fail _this mission."

"How is this S-Class?" Rein was still confused. S-Class meant that he would get to slay a demon or capture a band of thieves or solve an unsolvable mystery.

"Because this is top priority right now," he answered. "It's a lifelong mission sworn to secrecy. No one must know about it but you and me. You must keep Aiden away from Kokoro and Kokoro away from Aiden."

"I want to help, too! I want to keep Koro-chan, safe." Tigris popped out of nowhere and flew down and rested on top of Rein's blue hair. Gajeel allowed Tigris to help as long as she kept her mouth quiet. The cat was nothing like Panther Lilly.

"Yes sir!" the boy exclaimed as he left to start his mission. Rein's five year old mind didn't know what priority meant, but it sounded fancy, cool, and important. This S-Class mission was life-long and never ending. He won't fail this mission that's for sure.

* * *

Gajeel smiled to himself at his work. He was in a good mood after that little chat with the Fullbuster kid. Rein was doing a pretty good job too. In the pool, he would keep Kokoro and Aiden away using his water magic. Rein would sit in between the pair and talk to Aiden. Kokoro wasn't happy about that. Her face would go red with anger as the two boys ignored her presence. Finally, she would get up and leave.

Then Tigris would distract Kokoro and play with her in the pool. For a cat, Tigris sure liked the water. Perhaps, it was because the little exceed grew used to being around a water mage. Tigris and Kokoro would play and laugh and that would keep Kokoro away from Aiden Cheney.

"Aiden-kun," Kokoro began with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, "I brought you some lemonade."

"Thanks, Koro-_chan_," Rein said as he snatched the glass.

"That's not for you, Duck Butt!" Kokoro barked as she whacked him with her Iron Club.

Rein cried in pain but smiled once he saw that his mission proved to be a success as the raven hair boy left to go get himself some water, and Kokoro began to chase Rein whacking him with her Iron Club ordering him to give her back the cup. Kokoro's face began to go red at realization. _That wasn't very lady like of me to do in front of Aiden-kun._

The hurt face on Kokoro's face saddened Gajeel a bit, but she would thank him in the future.

"What are you smiling about?" his wife asked.

"Nothing," but Gajeel couldn't help but smile as he answered. He no longer had to worry about his little problem. Plus, he technically wasn't even interfering.

"Sabertooth is really nice too," Aiden informed. "It has lots of mountains and is a great place for training. You should come over some time."

"Daddy, can we?" Kokoro asked.

The iron mage picked up his daughter and took her away from the shadow boy. Rein and Tigris were suppose to be keeping them apart while he was busy. Where were they?

"Bye Aiden-kun!" Kokoro exclaimed before turning to her father. "Daddy, you've been acting really weird."

"No I am not," Gajeel retorted.

"So can we go to Sabertooth?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"But why?" she whined.

"You aren't allowed to be near that boy," Gajeel explained.

"But daddy!"

* * *

****Fred and George Weasley Twins:**** I have written Fairy Tail kids meeting Sabertooth over and over again. There are literally four documents and six different hand written rough drafts just based off of this. I couldn't decide which one I liked the best and which one would be more plausible/natural in the Fairy Tail universe. Oh well, those scenes will be used for some other time.

**A/N**: This is going to be a heads up. School is going to start for me soon, but I won't stop writing. It just means that updates are going to be like every month instead of being 1-2 weeks. Also, I'm trying to write another Fairy Tail fic. In the next chapter, Kokoro will be eight or ten years old unless someone has a request which I am always open to. I'm trying to keep in in chronological order. I even typed up her first date and someone requested a mission which I wrote. I'll try to update as much as I can before I go to college.

Please rate and review.


End file.
